


GI Joe/Transformers "the Cyber Earth War" Season 1

by AlasaidarTHE001



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, G.I. Joe: Sigma Six (Cartoon), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001
Summary: SEASON 1Humanity has never been alone. In our arrogance we have ignored the facts that our planet has been the location of countless interferences by others. in the twenty first century those who looked hard enough found the evidence. Now massive machines move among humanity with speed.the shape of the world is changing as two men once brothers come face ot face again.and this time they brought more than their swords.Notes: the peice is more heavily Connected to the Bayverse that later works to follow. later works remove most of the Bayverse elements like excessive explosions. later works will be closer to the shows rather than the movies.Also i have redesigned some charecters(Ie Arcee's robot form having wheels instead of feet unlike her Prime Incarnation) for the reason that redesgns are often included with new series to sell new toys. So i have used this assumption to make some charecter design changes. However i have tried to adhere to some more consistent deisng ideas (Ie. Soundwave keeping microbots in chest).If there are problems with design or inconsistencies then these are done for story effect.





	1. Chapter 1

SEAOSN1 Epsiode1 Contact  
The gold watch bounced on the Asian man’s wrist as he walked through the folding doors of the pristine office of the car rental service.  
“hello sir. Do you have a reservation?” the receptionist smiled at him.  
The man smiled and passed a small card across the table. “Yes I ordered a motorbike.”  
The woman looked at the card. “one minute. The seems to be a trifling problem with your order. If you would please go to the Conference room.”  
The man nodded and went to carry his bag into the room.  
“oh sir? Here are you complementary Sun glasses. Enjoy your driving.” The woman passed him a small white case with a pair of thin gold frame glasses with knockoff Gucci logos on them.  
The man took the glasses and sat in the conference room. The door auto closed behind him and he heard an audio dampener activate. He looked at the glasses and pulled them over his eyes. The holographic shapes that appeared in each of the chairs looked back at him.  
“the glasses were a nice touch.” He noted.  
“enough banter.” The man in the mirror mask at the head of the table punched the table. “we have a mission for you Storm Shadow.”  
“excellent. I was bored.” Storm shadow leaned back against his chair.  
“you certainly seem to have enough time to betray us.” Cobra commander Snapped at him.  
“this is an organization that is based on our interests and how they rarely align. We do things that assist each other but only when they fundamentally align for both of us.” Storm shadow said to his boss.  
“I think you servant is right if rebellious.” The hologram in a broad metal crown sneered.  
“I see our new ally agrees with me.” Storm shadow looked at the new man. “so, what do you expect.”  
“my soldiers are loyal out of the same reason though some of them are loyal to me personally.” The man seemed pretty pleased with this.  
“enough.” The commander looked at them. “I need you to commit an assassination Storm Shadow.”  
“I assume I will be compensated.” Storm Shadow noted.  
“your house outside Osaka has been renovated.” The commander noted.  
“so, then who do I need to kill.” Strom shadow noted.  
“we’ll let you know as necessary.” The commander noted.  
“your car is ready.” The crown wearer noted.  
“I assume it’s one of yours.” Storm Shadow noted.  
“he will assist you.” The crown wearer looked excited.  
Storm Shadow grabbed his bag and Walked out of the conference room. The woman at the counter didn’t look up. He stepped out to the car garage when a sleek Silver Koenigsegg with what looked like a serious stereo compliment pulled up. Storm Shadow sighed and Stepped into the sleek Carbon fiber bucket that served as a seat. Remarkably there was no steering wheel.  
He tossed his bag of gear in the passenger seat. A mechanical bird climbed out of the glove box and looked him in the eye.  
“that’s my seat.” The bird said to him.  
“there is no trunk.” Storm shadow looked at him feeling for one the push daggers he carried concealed in the fabric of his nicely pressed suit.  
“Laser beak return.” the stereo said. The bird gave him a look and climbed back into the glovebox.  
“select musical feature.” The stereo spoke again  
“Shen Yun soundtrack.” Strom shadow leaned back and pulled a thermos from his bag a thermos from his bag and drank some cold tea from it.  
“dispense accompanying beverage.” The voice said.  
“yes please.” Storm Shadow put the dank thermos in his bag.  
A small metal cup of tea appeared in the opening center console. Storm shadow took a long drink.  
“a bit burned.”  
“adjusting recipe.”  
The car exited the car park and drove into the freeways.  
From on top of the car garage a man watched him. He lowered his binoculars and climbed on his bike and peeled out from the roof before eventually reaching the ground and heading for the exit at the bottom. He stopped midway to the bottom when a very over built and futuristic bike pulled in front of him and headed for the exit ahead of him. The man shook his helmeted head and watched the white pink bike covered in cherry blossom decals headed for the freeway. He made good headway but the speed of her bike was too fast.  
The sound cathedral that was the inside of Soundwave’s cockpit Strom shadow was beginning to get comfortable with the luxury of the whole situation.  
“two enemies detected.” Soundwave activated his screen and showed the two bikes gaining on them. “acoustic sensors preparing trajectories.”

“oh, Snake eyes you have no idea what is going on.” Storm shadow adjusted the rearview mirror. “so, what’s the plan?”  
“rumble eject! Primary objective: distract and damage.” The stereo spoke again.  
The massive turbo charger on the engine shot off into the air. Rumble transformed into his squat form with both massive pistons and crashed into the ground with full force. The street began to buckle under the wheels of the cars as rumble punched the ground.  
The pink bike swerved and the rider tried to dodge the waves carnage. The bike swerved losing speed. Snake eyes accelerated allowing the bike to shoot forward and collided with little robot at full speed.  
“ow!” Rumble shouted as the bike crashed into him and knocked him flying. “not fair.”  
Snake eyes used the momentum to fire his grappling hook into the back of the car. Soundwave spun and ejected Laser beak who flew straight at Snake eyes and tackled him to the pavement. His mouth opened and name sake charged up to shoot into Snake Eyes face.  
The pink bike crashed into him flinging them apart. The bike split and transformed into it Transformer form with its two wheels as feet using them like roller skates and combat heels.  
“are you alright?” She asked him. Snake eyes responded by pulling two knives out and flinging them at his opponents to which laser beak ducked and Rumble got in the face.  
“Ah my face!” Rumble ran toward soundwave who transformed as storm shadow stepped out to draw his sword. Laser beak flew back to Soundwave’s hand.  
“were out manned her.” the Pink robot drew a pair of pistols.  
Snake eyes drew a sword and calmly walked to face his blood brother.  
“if you only knew what the future held Brother,” Storm shadow smiled. “you would seek the deepest hole you could find to slit you belly.”  
Sound wave strapped Rumble to his wrist where he transformed into pneumatic knuckles. The pink robot got ready and charged skating at him with her tires as roller skates. She jumped and got in a good kick to the face of the larger machine before having to pull back. Storm shadow sliced at his blood brother as the two danced around each other trying to get a blow in on each other. The blades flashed in the sun as they locked swords and the blades began to hum and vibrate rapidly. the pink robot grabbed her head and fell to her knees. Sound wave lunged with his Pneumatic fist. Snake eyes broke off the engagement and lunged slicing as Soundwaves arm. The bladed severed a small line of fluid before shattering.  
Soundwave pulled back and prepared to attack again.  
“leave them we have bigger priorities.” Storm Shadow signaled the large robot who transformed and they were away down the street.  
Snake eyes looked at the pink robot. She stood up on her tires.  
“well that was appropriately terrible.” She noted as she looked at the silent Ninja who looked back at him. “I’m Arcee by the way.”  
Later in a part of the city Snake eyes walked toward a small tea shop across from a bright night club. Acree skate down the street and pulled into an alley.  
Snakes eyes walked into the tea shop and sat down passing a piece of paper to the archaic hag behind the counter. The woman looked at it poured him a glass of green tea and slid into the back of the shop.  
Snake eyes reached up and pulled at the front of his face mask where a small gap appeared with a hole large enough to slip food through. He sipped the tea making sure not to spill any on his combat skin suit.  
Acree stood in Alley holding her ear trying to get to command.  
Optimus prime was meditating in the desert when he got the call. “yes Arcee.”  
“I followed Soundwave like you asked but he attacked me and I lost him.” Acree looked at the moon which was marred by the massive mechanical structure that was attached to it.  
“are you alright.” Prime stood up as the sun rose on the horizon.  
“yes. Some human helped me out.” She looked in the window at Snake eyes siting drinking tea.  
“humans are full of surprises. Did you get a name?” Optimus pulled himself to his feet.  
“no, he doesn’t talk but he’s making some kind of call.” Arcee watched as the old woman hand him a box from which Snake eyes removed a phone and set out a text. “I’ll track it for you.”  
Optimus received the transmission. “interesting the recipient is not too far away. We will investigate this signal you will continue with the search for sound wave. Find out what he’s planning.”  
Arcee was about to sign off when Snake Eyes carried the box outside and met with a woman in red biking clothes and carrying a short sword. The two entered the alley.  
“hi I’m jinx.” The woman waved to Arcee.  
“I’m Arcee.” Arcee turned to go.  
“we have a common goal.” Jinx said to her.  
“why do you want Soundwave.”  
Jinx looked at Snakes eyes who made some hand signs.  
“we aren’t but the man who was with him is an enemy of ours. If they are working together. then we have a common goal.” Jinx looked at her.  
Arcee considered it. “fine I could use the help.”  
Snake eyes turned to go.  
“where is he going?” Arcee asked.  
“he needs to get one of the other swords.” Jinx noted as she looked at a picture on a specialized wrist device. “storm shadow was sighted a while ago in the city center.”  
Storm shadow slipped into his white padded uniform. It was getting old but it was very comfortable and that was virtue of its own. He wasn’t partial to all the new-fangled technology being a bit of a traditionalist. He slipped both swords on his back and the other assorted precision machined metal weapons that were his rice and soy sauce as it was. Sound wave was repairing rumble who was whining like a child at the doctors for the first time. Laser beak was circling the building with their target. He had identified the man who was the target. The fat scientist was working late on something the commander wanted but what it did was beyond Storm shadow. He slipped on his gloves. Laser beak flew back into the room.  
“I’m ready.” Laser Beak chirped  
“the aim is silence.” Storm shadow walked over to Laserbeak.  
“muffling sounds.” Soundwave stood with rumble hopping off the table to watch. Strom shadow grabbed Laser beak who carried him out the window to act as a glider through the air between the two buildings. Sound wave released a ping at the building and Storm shadow landed completely invisible to the sensor system. Laser beak went back to circling as Storm shadow accessed the stairs and descend the three floors to the office of the man in question. The door was an easy open. Storm shadow moved around the space as Soundwave fired distraction sonar pings to throw off their sensors and leading them astray. A man got real close but turned away at the last moment. Storm shadow moved to the office and slipped past the door. The man sat running simulations on some kind of power field generator. Storm shadow walked in and put his knife to his neck.  
“cobra requires your service.” He breathed in his ear.  
The alarms exploded. Storm shadow spun the man around and then the door closed as the guard charged at the door. there was a horrendous noise as the guards fell to pieces.  
“plug the flash drive into the computer.” Sound wave said over the radio.  
Storm shadow kicked the drive into the slot and the screen was instantly static with a Decepticon symbol.  
“what are you doing?”  
“distracting the enemy.” Soundwave signaled him.  
Storm shadow dragged the guy toward the door and when a shuriken flew past him. Snake eyes was standing on the floor. Storm shadow used the man as Shield as he edged toward the window. Soundwave blasted the building shattering all the glass.  
“your too late brother.” Storm shadow jumped from the building pulling a small jump shoot for him and his target. The two shots through the air where laser beak showed up and blasted a snake eyes who dove and slid into the office of the scientist and instantly spotted a sword on the wall. It was a katana of some kind but built in Cybertonian style and when he grabbed the handle the blade folded down into the handle. He ran for the elevator holding the handle when it transformed into a reverse curve blade as he swung at the Laser beak who lunged at him down the hallway. Laser Beak dodged and Snake Eyes spun as it transformed into triangular straight blade for piercing. They charged Laser beak lunged with his claws and Snake eyes stabbed him in the eye and pulled free. Laser beak fell away as Snake eyes retracted the blade back to its stiff handle section. He ran for the stairs as the building began to collapse as he texted with one hand. He flipped over the edge of the railing. Jumping to the lower floors six at a time.  
Jinx was Riding Arcee toward the huge commotion as she got Snake eyes text.  
“Arcee do you know what a Shockworm is?” Jinx asked.  
Arcee swerved around traffic and transformed into roller skating mode to more easily dodge around the cars. “they were pets of Shockwave Megatron’s chief scientist who used them for sapping and massive destruction. They eat metal and use them to grow.”  
“you mean those thinks that wrecked most of Chicago.” Jinx remembered the top-secret videos she had been allowed when she had been cleared to be a Joe.  
“yeah. Those things are really….”  
The worm exploded out of the building next to them and missed them by mere feet.  
“oh, scrap there is one here?” Arcee jumped off the high way and ran parallel to the worm.  
“do they have any weaknesses?” Jinx hung on her shoulder quickly attaching her short sword to the sections of the staff eventually wielding the full sized Naginata.  
“they can be blown up or electrocuted. I don’t have that kind of fire power.” Arcee drew her pistols.  
“get his attention. Aim for the cars he’s swallowed.” Jinx stood on her shoulder as she tried to map out a proper path to the generator on the edge of town.  
Arcee fired a shot detonating a car and blowing a portion of the worms face off. The worm spun and began to chase them. Arcee fired over her shoulder at it. The worm continued to chase them with it eating cars and losing parts of its face.  
“just a half mile.” Jinx got ready on Arcee’s shoulder.  
“what are you planning to do?” Arcee was too late As Jinx jumped off her and impaled the monster in an exposed power coupling. The worm writhed and Jinx twisted left sending the worm off the road and into the power center. The resulting explosion threw her off but Arcee who had seen her leap grabbed her and shielded her as they fell. He ground hit hard as the worm was fried by the electric storm and crumbled away.  
“we might want to get out of town.” Jinx noted as the sound of sirens could be heard.  
Snake eyes watched Storm shadow drive up onto a waiting boat. Laser beak flew overhead and landed in Sound waves waiting hand.  
He hung the binoculars and looked at his shape changing sword. It folded out as a katana. He did a chopping motion and it transformed into what could loosely be described as an Axe. He slipped it in his sheath. A good find.  
Back in America Optimus looked through his telescopic vision to see GI Joe base where he surmised the faction the military was operating. Strange that they were far from the edge of society. Maybe they were as renegades as they were.


	2. The War continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story didn't get a lot of traffic so instead of being episodic I decided to include the entirety that I have created.  
> it introduces a lot of new charecters which I will Try to add to the listing in the main section but if I forget please forgive me.

GI joe Headquarters was set on a prime piece of desert real estate hidden deep inside a mountainous rock formation hidden deep in very rarely visited State Park In the south west. The only town within driving distance was thirty miles outside the state park boundaries. The base had to get food flown in. but for the people who lived there. The natural beauty was spectacular and in the cool spring it was a truly nice place to sleep among the son. Also, it was remote enough that no one would question a hundred guys doing rock climbing or extreme cardio training along the mountain trail. Duke the current leader and administer of the base looked off into the distance of field. It was decent workout for him to run these trials in between long hours of desk work which he shared with his second in command Flint a longtime friend and rival. Duke was an operator first and foremost. Flint was an officer in the classic sense. Needless to say, command structure was an issue at time as Dukes intuition and Flints by the books leaderships classed. But with two capable commanders in unit gave its command structure flexibility.  
Duke looked behind him. His companion was lagging and eventual fell down gasping at his feet.  
“come on High Tech” Duke grabbed the thin young spike haired man by the shoulder. “you really can’t fail another physical exam.”  
High Tech drained from his canteen and coughed. “some on boss it’s like a I’m seeing prions here.”  
Duke shook his head. The boy had been at the top of his class in six universities and had degrees in things Duke had never heard of. the prevailing theory was that boy had joined the military after winning all the science awards and stayed to play with all the future tech he now had at his fingertips. Like most soldiers in the unit the boy had been too good to let go but to unconventional for standard service. It didn’t help that High Tech talked in a series of terms that most people didn’t understand.  
Dukes phone rang. “yes flint?”  
“you ran High Tech test personally.” Flint sighed disapprovingly.  
“we agreed that I did all the physical testing personally.” Duke walked along the trail as High Tech stumbled along under the weight of the regulation pack.  
“I know but a tenth trial?” Flint pushed the papers around on his desk.  
“the desk makes me Claustrophobic.” Duke grabbed high tech to keep him from falling down the trail.  
“I’m starting to feel your pain.” Flint looked up at the football trophy on the wall next to the portraits of the founder and current commander of the unit. “do you think the guys would play another game?”  
“I assume so.” Duke grabbed the door to the concealed entrance. The landscape was dotted with them. “so, what’s the problem.”  
“we had a bunch of campers come into the Southern camp grounds.” Flint noted. “I have the printouts on my desk and they look kind of strange. Also Snake Eyes called in. Scarlets being tight lipped about it.”  
“we’re entering the base” Duke and Hight Tech walked down the seven flights of stairs to the tunnels that lead through the hills to the base. Duke keyed into the elevator and it popped open. High tech slumped against the wall.  
“you need to get out High Tech.” Duke Hung up the phone.  
“I’ll do that when something outside as anything worth looking at. No offence I’m not an outside person.” High Tech apologized quickly.  
“none taken soldier.” Duke looked out the window of the elevator at his men doing what they do in their free time. They were a motley crew of mostly military rejects for expendable missions but they were his men.  
Heavy duty one of their two heavy weapons specialists were repairing a truck his time as a mechanic and Taxi driver in Chicago paying dividends. He was helped by Dusty an Arizona native who had been born in a home with no running water and Beach Head Jersey native who excelled at tactical breaching cart racing and pissing off Senior officers of all stripes. The two were surprisingly good friends as they had honed their skills in desert operations together.  
Down the line of the base Road Block A cousin of Heavy Duty and other Heavy Weapons Specialist was hunched over a cooking pot making a spicy Cajun chili. Tunnel Rat was lounging nearby having probably eaten much of the food off the cutting board if he could get away with it. Tunnel rat had been raised in the back of a Chinatown Restaurant and had the accent and appetite to prove it. Gung Ho was at the shooting range shooting range in his biker vest and hat with Long Range and Sprit Iron Knife. Long Range had been born of Mexican Immigrants and Had joined the military out of high school to put to help his family avoid deportation. And Spirit Had gone joined the military from the Reservation to avoid a criminal charge involving a hospitalization of a gang of dealers. Med Alert the buzz cut medic was in her orange jumps suit was playing cards with Wet Suit the Units Aquatic expert. The two were half the female combat demographic of the team and like all the ladies on the team could punch it with the rest of the combat staff.  
Duke liked to be proud about the diversity of his unit and the acceptance of his people. I mean what was a bunch of rejects without each other.  
He exited the elevator walked toward the offices. High tech took the moment to slip over to the technical department where his lab and repair shop was. The code breakers and radio operators Cassette, Twitch, and Twin Sticks were in that area too. Any one of them was probably stockpiling High Tech’s Supply of Energy Drinks.  
Duke walked into the offices. Scarlet and Lady Jaye were behind their desks and looked up when the boss entered. Scarlet grabbed a portfolio and walked after Duke into his office. Scarlett was had been born in Georgia had graduated to Tier from technical school had won fame at Camp Perry, was an active Bow hunter and had known Snakes eyes for an indeterminate amount of time. Not that Duke minded. Having an Ninja and a Southern bell who was the best shot in the unit was a good deal for any officer.  
“so, what’s up?” Duke sat down and looked at the information on his desk. The Unit was small and weirdly secretive.  
“Snake Eyes sent his report.” Scarlett passed over a report. “he and Jinx encountered some interesting new cobra tech in Japan.”  
Duke looked over the technical specs of the things Snake eyes had presented. Snake Eyes was a prolific Texter which had made it much easier to communicate with him. “I assume you ran this by the other departments in our section.”  
“Yes.” Scarlett took the Tablet back. “The General doesn’t recognize it.”  
“that’s General Hawk for you.” Duke sighed a food order. The Unit was under the Budget of General Clayton “hawk” Abernathy who oversaw all the projects in the black Section a bunch of programs the military had on budget but technically didn’t exist. The budget was particularly small so the chances of it getting cut was relatively small and essentially served as a dumping ground of the special projects that didn’t pan out in the end and the military didn’t want people finding out about nevertheless. It also Allow Hawk to run the Unit he served in during Vietnam into the modern age without having to admit that the unit might be obsolete. “I assume this falls under the black section?”  
“if it’s real.” Scarlett admitted  
“you think Snake eyes was compromised?” Duke asked.  
“I admit it’s unlikely but living machines that take the shape of vehicles.” Scarlett crossed her arms.  
Flint knocked on the door. “hey two need to see this.”  
The four officers looked at the image on screen.  
“it’s a semi-Truck.” Lady Jaye used a pinky Nail to pick a pimple.  
“well it’s at the door.” Flint swiveled in his chair.  
“do we have speakers?” Duke asked.  
Flint gestured to the Microphone. 

Optimus sat at the concealed door. He could clearly see that the base was on the inside of the mountain. They probably knew he was here.  
“You are trespassing on United States Military Property. Please state your business.” A voice came from a speaker.  
“I am Optimus Prime.” The speaker came out of the computer in front of flint. “we traced a signal to this location from someone who aided us. We were wondering the possibility of an alliance.”  
Duke Looked at the group. “I say let them in.”  
Flint spun. “why?”  
“Hawk would want us to keep this under wraps and this is technically covered under the Black Section.” Scarlett noted.  
Jaye nodded. Flint considered it. “this would mean this base is now under confidentiality.”  
“you know the men Flint.” Duke noted.  
“of that I am painfully aware.” Flint hit the door open key.  
Optimus and company rolled into the tunnel. This must be a top military base. He himself was only accompanied by a simple honor guard as it were. But then his entire team was technically in his honor guard.  
Duke watched the cars roll in and the Semi truck deploy into his huge robot form. Everyone was looking at the giant robots.  
Duke walked out and Optimus took a knee. The two looked each other over for a moment.  
“Optimus prime I welcome you to the base of Americas Elite Irregular force. Welcome to GI Joe”  
Optimus smiled. “I Optimus Prime of the Autobots am very welcome to be your guest.”  
   
The two teams were integrating well Optimus decided. After Arcee and the two humans arrived from overseas they were able to get to work integrating. Ratchet was discussing medical procedures with the Human medic and High tech who Already begun working on a plan to supplement the Energon Shortage. That human reminded Optimus of the Autobot Scientist Perceptor in his heyday. A bubbling fountain of ideas who spent centuries cracking codes of life and science. Iron hide was talking guns with two of the larger humans. Wheel jack was hanging with some humans planning how best to culture to hide in the shadows. And he and Bumblebee were doing strategy with the officers.  
“anyone see where Cliffjumper went off to?” Optimus asked.  
“He Gung ho and Tunnel rat went out to hit the drive through.” Flint noted. “they said something about machine need to eat to. Do you really drink Gasoline?”  
“Gasoline is similar to us like your Cola. Tasty in small doses and gives a minor boost but it leads to harmful problems later on.”  
Bumblebee made some noises.  
“so, Hound took two humans as well to patrol the perimeter.” Optimus noted.  
“so that would explain was Dusty meant by test the suspension.” Duke rubbed his chin. “I assume your friend can handle some off-roading.”  
“hound is a capable off roader if a bit long in the gears.” Optimus looked at the topographical map. “I assume your friends will respect this.”  
“Hell yeah.” Beach head Shouted as he an Hound bounced over the rocky hills. “you a hard one old man.”  
“you want eat dirt sonny?” Hound shouted into the front seat.  
“he reminds me of my old Drill sergeant.” Dusty noted. “the one you got into the ring with?”  
“Good times.” Beach Head steered a bit hard.  
“Stop jerkin my wheel or I’ll jerk you like a puppet.” Hound shouted.  
Gung ho Bit into the Number Three from the Tasty Burger in town as Tunnel rat filled a up the tank for Hot shot.  
“you’re a thirsty fella ain’t yah.” Gunk Ho noted.  
“no more than you. Your friend drank three of those Big Chugs.” Hot shot noted at the three huge paper cups that Tunnel rat had gotten from the Tasty Burger. “how do you humans eat so much.”  
“what you talking about?” Tunnel rat got back in. “I eat like this all the time.”  
Un noticed by a them a Police marked Dodge charger sat in an alley way.  
“is that them, Guillotine?” the passenger looked at the driver.  
“yes, that’s them, Gallows.” Guillotine picked up his radio. “this Plague One to command. We have the enemy in sight. Going to Pursue.”  
Barricade the cop car they rode in pulled up and began to follow the Autobot.  
   
Cobra commander sat back on his throne lined with pelts of Baby seals and selected a piece of Baby cow jerky from his plate of snacks and dipped it in thousand-dollar ketchup made from a rare amazon plant that was classified as nearly critically endangered before popping it between his chapped and diseased lips that looked like scales. He took a drink from his coca cola bottle that had been custom made from genuine world war two coca cola bottles that had been stolen from Smithsonian Museum of American History and filled with coca cola classic that used genuine real sugar made by real slave labor in Haiti and bottled on his private undersea island by several thousand peace protesters he held hostage and tortured at will. His leather gloves lined with Extinct Baltic Ermine Fur and finished by a priceless gold adorned smart watch that controlled his entire organization remotely and had been built by a genius tech entrepreneur and a world Acclaimed Gold Smith both of whom had had their brains removed as part of an experiment. This hand reached down to take a truffle found in deep in alpine forest by a poor famer who was currently searched for them full time thanks to the explosive collar on his neck. The truffle was then Dunked in a fine and smooth ranch dressing made from the milk of Giant Pandas who had had their eyes gouged out for obvious reasons. This was his one of his favorite activities in his life. To take a moment to have some simple snacks while watching TMZ reruns.  
A drop of ranch fell on his uniform and he wiped it with a piece fine linen that had been a part of the royal gown of Queen Victoria which he used as a napkin. His hand touched the microphone.  
“Destro call my tailor.”  
“I will do so commander.” The Scottish voice came through the line.  
“No, you nitwit you will call them now!”  
“of course, my commander.”  
“and have more snacks brought to command module at once or you know what will happen.” He ended with his signature hiss.  
Destro disconnected so Cobra Commander went back to his TV when another call came through.  
“I told you dolts not to bother me when I’m in repose.”  
“We have business to discuss.” Megatron shouted across the line.  
Cobra commander smashed his plate of snacks across the room into the wall where the Ming Chinese Plate shattered like the glass it was. “I’ll be out right away.”  
He grabbed his Smooth reflective helmet and pulled it onto his face. “well let’s see what our new friends have to offer.”  
He walked down the hallway where his two bodyguards of Crimson Commandos who walked behind him. Cobra Commander walked past each soldier who saluted him and ignored them. He walked to the elevator and waited as the elevator rose into the super structure of his personal Yacht the Meretseger a ship named after the Egyptian Cobra headed Goddess of tombs. The ship was his private home and now he was going to have to share it with his Alien ally. Megatron’s massive Alien warship hovered over them with his massive frame slowly descending the extendable elevator to the Deck of the massive Yacht. He stepped onto the ship’s deck which sank about an inch.  
“what was the problem of keeping our meetings on the video feeds?” Cobra command stalked the deck like a caged tiger. Megatron considered stepping on him and taking his resources but noted that it seemed unlikely that he could take on the enemy and their mastery of the metal virus they had spread among them. When shockwave was free he was secretly working on an antidote but that was in the future.  
“if your men were as effective at mining our Energon as you claimed then we wouldn’t need this discussion.” Megatron picked his teeth with a piece of metal he had ripped from an enemy’s hide during a tough battle.  
“the war goes on and we have considerations to…consider.” Cobra Commander paced restlessly. “project Coatlicue must be completed within our operational window before the power cycle goes out of range.”  
“I respect your optimism but your agents seem more interested in securing weapons.” Megatron looked angry.  
“Your assets allowed us to create weapons to crush our enemies and when they are ready they will be ready for your use as well.” Cobra commander stopped and checked his watch. “what is it Mindbender?”  
“we have completed the railgun Energon conversion weapon. It’s a small step toward the plan but the prototype is ready for deployment if someone would like to test it.” Mindbender scratched his bald head with manicured nails.  
“I think that’s pretty good Lord Megatron.” Shockwave spoke up from his background of the image. “we need only your order.”  
“have Brawl bring it out.” Megatron grinned between sharp teeth. “I think its effects will be effective in the hunt for the Combaticons search for the defectors.”  
“of course, lord Megatron.” Shockwave saluted. “I will inform Onslaught immediately.”  
The platform descended down to pick him up from the ship. “I was mistaken. You can be useful.” Megatron noted as he was carried away by the magnetic elevator.  
Cobra Commander hit his watch again. “Destro I want you on the field with these Combaticons.”  
“of course, my commander.” Destro responded and climbed out of bed. The sheets moved under him and he Flipped his legs over the side and went to grab his pants. Baroness looked up from bed.  
“I see our illustrious commander seems to have drawn you away again.” She fiddled for her glasses.  
“regrettably.” Destro pulled on his shirt and then his combat armor. His metal head glowed in the light. “though I sometimes wonder if I need this given my impenetrable skin.”  
“not impenetrable, strong as steel.” Baroness corrected. “steel bend like all metal.”  
Destro smiled and looked at the scrape on his face that would never go away. He needed to repay a certain man who had injured his face with a cobra red hot knife. He attached his pistol ammo and walked out toward the door.  
Baroness tossed him something from the bedside table. He caught it midair and looked at the small brass ring that would never fit his hands.  
“a gift to remind you of me.” Baroness smiled as she collected her skinsuit off the floor.  
Destro clipped it to his MARS tags and stepped to his Man on the ground.  
“morning Scarp iron.”  
“Morning sir. I thing we will be blowing things away before today is up.” Scarp iron walked with him. “I have a feeling the new allies will be essential is total termination of our enemies.”  
“you seem to like them.”  
“they may be brutish but they respect military order.” Scrapiron opened the door for his boss.  
“have you packed the special weapons?” Destro noted.  
“every Iron Grenadier has been briefed on their usage. Though I find these laser weapons to be a bit on the light kicking side.” Scrap Iron noted.  
“it’s a test case only. We will back to our regular weapons as soon as possible.” Destro walked to the command officer of the Decepticons. “good morning Onslaught.”  
Onslaught looked at them. “it’s the middle of the night.”  
“a man who lets nature define what he considers the start of his day is a man who bows to nature.” Destro smiled as he climbed the steps to the gantry that put him on the same level with the Decpticon. “it helps to keep my men to remember that I am in charge and rule their world.”  
“but you can’t make the sun rise sooner.” Onslaught looked at the monitor.  
“but I can dictate that they exist on my time and if I control the perception of time I control their whole life.” Destro smiled. “so, who are we tracking?”  
“Starscream and his traitors. We out number them so there is no reason to go with us.” Onslaught looked at the monitor.  
“Indulge me” Destro smiled. “I want to see you work.”  
Onslaught shrugged and looked at his men. “Brawl how’s that cannon working.”  
“I’m ready to smash.” Brawl bounced on his treads.  
“Some one’s happy.” Swindle noted as he transformed out of his desert Patrol Vehicle.  
“focus swindle.” Onslaught rebuked the team’s medic.  
“sorry boss.”  
“ok Vortex and Blast off will drive Starscream from the battlefield and then we will engage the other traitors.” Onslaught checked his coordinates. “it seems our foe is ahead of schedule.”

Starscream walked in front of His me. Through a rock crevice valley.  
“how will we find a location where I can build my home of all homes my palace of great wonders and I have the perpetual praise of my minions.” Starscream ranted about the front of army and looking at the barren desert.  
Knockout his second in command walked behind him and absently wiped sand off his heavily polished body. “well we could use an urban area where we could be buffed and deep cleaned in a precise and clean auto shop to get to work on our forms.”  
Breakdown grunted as he lugged Knockout tools and looked at the bots around him. The bots were lugging crates of Energon deep through the desert.  
“and I will finally have my statue of pure chromium.” Starscream stood on a boulder and struck a pose.  
Destro stood up in Onslaughts cockpit. “I see our man is show boating.”  
“yes, well this is our former egotistical second in command.” Onslaught was watching Starscream through his long-range optics. “brawl do you mind?”  
Brawl and Scrapiron rolled up beside them and setup with the railgun.  
Onslaught signaled Blastoff and Vortex. “if brawl misses I want you ready.”  
“he won’t” Scrap Iron went inside Brawl and lined up the sights. “If the person would stop moving.”  
Starscream was trying his other poses and was thrusting his pelvis.  
“well our leader is certainly very vital.” Knockout smiled to Breakdown.  
Brawl fired and Starscream was blasted off the top of the rock and smashed into the wall behind him before crumbling onto the ground face down with his ass in the air.  
“was” Breakdown looked at their leader on his face in his humiliation.  
Onslaught rolled up to the cliff face and Destro got out to look down on them. Brawl pulled up and Scrapiron lined up his shot on the two bots on the ground.  
“we surrender” Knockout raised his metal hands. “why don’t you take us to Megatron to stand trial.”  
Breakdown raised his hands as well and many of the bots dropped their packages of Energon.  
“Onslaught” Destro reached for a crate he had been carrying. “may I test a theory?”  
Onslaught watched Destro assemble a small grenade launcher that Destro assembled from his crate.  
“you” Onslaught pointed to a soldier. “step forward.”  
The drone stepped forward. Destro shot him in the chest. The shell stuck to the robot’s shell and exploded in heavily compressive foam that covered the robot locking up his joints.  
Knockout recoiled. “please if you would keep that away from me. I just Buffed up.”  
Swindle rolled over to him and transformed in front of him. “Hand over the tools.”  
“oh, what tools.” Knockout rolled his eyes and reached behind his back for his shock stick.  
Brawl lined up his shot at Knockout.  
“oh, you mean these tools.” Knockout passed the tools over to Swindle. Swindle pocketed the tools and slapped energy cuffs on him.  
“is this really necessary?” Knockout looked over as Swindle Cuffed Breakdown.  
“Yes, it is.” Onslaught jumped down the valley with Destro clinging to his armor with Magnetic clamps and deactivated when he they landed and walked over to Starscream.  
“if you don’t mind I will Foam this one up.” Destro loaded up the grenade launcher.  
“as long as he’s functioning.” Onslaught slapped Starscream in the foot.  
“Megatron can I have a Small fluffy human as a Peticon?” Starscream mumbled through a disconcerted mind.  
Destro foamed him up. Onslaught walked toward the sun. “vortex and Blast off would you drag the prisoner to our supreme lord.”  
Destro walked behind him and the men Kept their rifles on the Decepticons.  
“knockout?” Starscream asked as Blastoff and Vortex dragged him by his ankles.  
“Yes?” Knockout asked cautiously.  
“do you think I should be lord Starscream or emperor Starscream of the many Cyberworlds?” Starscream asked.  
“Definitely emperor.” Knockout agreed Keenly aware that Swindle had decided to Aim his own shock tool to the back of his head.  
“that’s what I thought.” Starscream seemed unaware of his head being slid across the ground. “then I should have a pure chromium statue.”  
Soundwave pulled into the research area and Storm Shadow climbed out as Soundwave transformed and dumped the scientist on the ground. Rumble jumped out and landed on his feet throwing a punch.  
“we smashed those rust buckets.” Rumble hopped around. “I smashed up.”  
“rumble Discipline the troops.” Soundwave commanded him.  
“First we break the shell.” Rumble tackled one of the workers. “then we break the nuts inside.”  
Storm Shadow walked to Mindbender who was putting about on his computer.  
“is it ready.”  
“not yet.” Mindbender noted.  
“I’m going to get some rest.” Storm Shadow grabbed his bag. “if the commander calls then wake me. Otherwise don’t wake me.”  
Storm Shadow hopped on a transport platform and rode toward the bunks. He watched a bunch of Decepticons doing a spitting contest. He rolled his eyes and toyed with his fake Gucci glasses. He needed peace and quiet and rolled up to the penthouse room. The room was dignitaries to sleep in when they visited. He walked along the shag carpet and into the bathroom with a stocked fridge from which he selected a meal and turned on the TV to look for a cheap movie. He settled on a Korean romance drama. He settled down on his omelet and tucked into his lunch. 

Cliff Jumper was speeding down the road and toward the base with a Cop Car blaring his lights after him. Barricade chased him with speed and fired at him with his cannons. Gallows and Guillotine leaned out of the window and fired at them with their energy pistols. Gung Ho leaned out the window and fired back at them. Tunnel rat was trying to raise the base.  
Hound Dusty and Beach Head were enjoying a sunset when Dusty noted the Beacon trigger.  
“hey tunnel rat got stuck in a tight spot.” Dusty said before he banged his head on the roof. “ow!”  
Cliffjumper spun out and collided with a boulder.  
“remind me not to take the scenic route.” Gung Ho noted as he leaned out the window holding is head.  
Gallows raised his rifle. “Boy you should know that you should stop when an officer tells you to stop.”  
Cliffjumper transformed and was punched in the face by Barricade. Cliff jumper went to stand when Barricade kicked him to the ground. Tunnel rat fell out and Guillotine came over to him a readied his pneumatic blade to remove his head. Tunnel rat barfed all over him. Guillotine dropped him and tried to clean himself off. Gung ho grabbed Gallows Arm but not before Gallows got a robe around his neck.  
“And the gallows all come down.” He tightened the rope when suddenly Gungho grabbed his gun and shot Barricade in the armpit which triggered a small explosive. It was at that point that Hound came in with Beach Head hanging off his shoulder with climbing gear and shouting obscenities while doing a magazine with his SMG.  
“Git some, you bunch of soulless snake licking…” You get the idea.  
Cliff jumper climbed up at Barricade and tackled him. Barricade flipped him off and transformed into his form and sped away with his two companions diving in in quick fashion.  
Hound leaned over and Dusty crashed into the sand.  
“you ok?” Gung ho pulled the rope off his neck.  
“I’ll live.” Dusty sat up.  
“well that was unexpected.” Cliffjumper looked at the desert sand trails. “should we pursue.”  
“no Duke’s probably pissed as is.” Tunnel rat picked a half eat burger off the sand and took a bite. “might actually be an improvement.”  
Everyone looked at him.  
“the burger not the situation.”

The heavily rusted chains of the Decepticon prison hung from the ceiling holding their captive in literal suspense as they awaited Megatron who was seated upon the chromium throne which was made from the corpses of dead minions. His hand snatched the massive forged glass that was the size of an oil drum but was dwarfed to a mere shot glass in Megatron’s massive talons. Starscream sat in chains upon the floor at Megatron’s feet the Combaticons having done a number on his mug for good measure.  
“Oh master forgive me. I was a fool as always and I have made a dreadful mistake.” Starscream groveled at his master’s feet.  
“tell me Starscream what will I say to you.”  
“well you usually you blast me across the room.” Starscream admitted as he thought about it”.  
Megatron blasted him across the room. “it’s time like these that you are the spark in my oil as it were.”  
Starscream crawled across the floor moaning and whining. “oh, master do your worse, do you worse to your most disloyal minion. Please I am just a servant of you and live to lick the ground upon which you walk. Oh, please master what can I possibly do to prove to you my sincerity.”  
Megatron turned away as Starscream gripped his foot and kissed it with his metal lips. “oh, master forgive me like you always have. Your most resourceful minion is once again at your service.”  
Megatron sighed and Stomped his face into the ground. “I suppose given my lack of soldiers I can afford to let you rejoin me. On one condition.” Megatron lifted his foot.  
“oh, master jut name your commandment and I shall travel beyond the stars to complete it.” Starscream begged through the dents on his face.  
“Shockwave is the surgery suite ready yet?” Megatron asked.  
“we are still waiting. The locals are surprisingly undependable.” Shockwave noted as he pulled something out of the corpse of a Cybertonian.  
“well Starscream it appears you have a reprieve for now but when shockwave is done. I have plans for you.” Megatron grinned.  
“of course, lord Megatron I would be honored to be upgraded by shockwaves hands.” Starscream begged knowing full well he was going to be torn asunder on the operating table.  
Somewhere in Orbit a small meteorite crashed toward the planet.  
Inside someone hoped they were not too late. Let Wind blade be able to avert disaster.  
Megatron looked at his computer screens.  
“soundwave track that signal.” He pointed at a blip on the screen.  
“yes, lord Megatron.” Soundwave tapped at the screen.  
Storm shadow hovered on one of the rafters having ditched most of his clothes to show his chest and enjoy the heat of the room. He flipped a phone out of his pocket.  
“storm shadow?” Baroness noted on the other line.  
“the robots are tracking a meteorite over the Indian Ocean.” Storm shadow noted.  
Baroness looked at her screens via her telecom Glasses. “I don’t see anything in that area.”  
“because you aren’t looking for signals in their spectrum. They seem interested in it so I should wait to see what they send their way.”  
“Starscream investigate that signal. I want the contents Unharmed.” Megatron turned back to his computer. “Soundwave what is the plan for the joint mission?”  
“the commander would like someone of little importance to accompany their agent to the southern site.” Soundwave typed away at the screen.  
“I’ll go” Break down stood up  
“and why you Breakdown and not someone more loyal.”  
“they said expendable my lord. And I am nothing but disloyal at this point.” Breakdown noted.  
“Of course. If you find something of use for our army then you may outlast your former commander.” Megatron looked at star screams trajectory.  
Storm shadow went back to the phones. “so, what is the plan.”  
“bug the room.” Baroness pulled on a parachute and climbed into the Cobra Crimson command copter that cobra commander had left for her use. “I will use this to our advantage.”  
Duke watched as some of his men tossed a football around the inside of the hangar that was the base while Bumblebee and Iron hide served as goal posts. Ratchet was putting some Parts back on Cliff jumper and Chastising Hound on his carless actions at his age.  
Wheel jack was reviewing the footage.  
“hey boss you got a second.” Wheel jack waved to Optimus.  
“what is it Wheel jack?” Optimus came over to his urban expert.  
“It was barricade alright but for some reason his normal blows did some major damage to Cliffjumper.” Wheel jack looked at the video again and again.  
Scarlett walked up to them. “It looks like some kind of pulse weapon.”  
“Surprise is his best weapon.” Spirit fed his Hawk Billy. “Any weapon is useless if one lacks the time to use it.”  
“Agreed Hombre.” Long range flipped the bolt on his laser cannon. “though I wouldn’t mind trying another shoot out with Guillotine and a squad of his Range vipers.  
“we could capture him interrogate him.” Wheel jack suggested.  
“No, we must keep out allies secure and safe at all costs. They are our priority.” Optimus put a hand on wheel jacks shoulder. “to risk life at this stage of the game would be foolish and wasteful.”  
Ratchet walked over to them. “nothing serious to our men I worry sometimes about our human allies though.”  
Med Alert was kicking Tunnel rat in the gut. “what were you thinking? Do you even have a brain in there?”  
Tunnel rat cowered away. “jeez get off my case. I just went out for burgers. I didn’t eat your trash like last time.”  
Scarlett took the form from Med Alert. “you’re the best doctor.”  
“you don’t get good medical from the red cross nurses.” Med alert smirked and shot Tunnel rat from behind with a syringe from one of her pistols. “so how about it big guy have you had your shots.”  
Gung ho looked a bit worried.  
Duke and Flint sat in the office listening to Hawk talk.  
“damn it boys you get in all the best trouble.” Hawk leaned back against his chair in the pentagon bunker he worked out of. “well these alien cars are nothing new I assume you know.”  
“I figured.” Duke noted. “so, this is our problem again.”  
“yes, it is now. Damn it I miss working for Joe.” Hawk referred to the founder Joe Colton who had founded the unit during Vietnam and Hawk had taken over following Colton’s retirement.  
“Well sir we will do our best to keep this under wraps.” Hawk noted.  
“the senate is breathing down my neck again.” Hawk noted. “Declassification and the like but the things we handle are some weird stuff that should not be public.”  
“well our allies say they believe in discretion.” Duke noted. “I doubt Cobra does though.”  
“Cobra is the best secret in the world boys.” Hawk sighed. “keep it that way as best you can.”  
“yes sir” the two boys saluted. “good luck sir.”  
The door to hawk’s office opened. “sir your car is ready.”  
“thank you soldier. Any chance we could stop for lunch on the way?” the Old general stood.  
The man checked his watch. “well sir we don’t want to be late for the senate hearing but I know a good hot dog stand along the way.”  
Good boy Hawk though as they walked to the elevator. Not much life left in these cold hallways.  
Duke and Flint sipped their cold coffees and looked at each other. Lady Jaye knocked on the door. “excuse me sirs but we have cobra movement.”  
The whole unit man and metal included assembled at the main screen.  
“so, cobra is being deployed to the southern Indian ocean and Yucatan.” Duke noted.  
“I have air assets to look into the southern Indian ocean.” Optimus looked at the blips on the monitors. “I just need to burrow your radio.”  
“And we can get a team to Yucatan.” High Tech smiled. “Ratchet and I are working on Ground bridge that can allow us to travel with vehicles.”  
“Uh kid.” Hound noted. “Ground Bridges can only carry Cybertonians.”  
“not if people ride inside.” Spirit noted.  
Optimus looked at the team standing around. “I would advise this course of action.”  
“I’ll have the parts of the MASS teleporter brought from storage.” Flint noted sourly.  
“teleporter?” Ratchet noted.  
“A similar device.” High tech pulled out his pad.  
Twin sticks rigged up Optimus’s radio.  
In north Alaska a two fighter jets sat on the tarmac waiting for whatever may call.  
“Jetfire are you there.” Optimus called.  
“yes Optimus. Air raid and I are here with Ultra Magnus.”  
“Are you in a position to commit to a mission?” Optimus asked with hope.  
“anytime and always sir. Ultra magnus is with a human right now so he will be going to your position as soon as possible.” Jetfire sped up his engines. “air raid was off.”  
Jet fire shot into the air as his F18 with Air Raid right behind his as his F15.  
“Optimus has the best jobs.”  
Starscream was shooting toward his target location in his new form an SU47 fighter jet. It was a new design for a new role. He wasn’t about to look like the planes in the arsenals of the Autobots now was he. He thankfully had brought a bunch of fliers with him just in case he had to subdue the target when it reached the ground.  
Baroness watched the cocky plane fly by. A strange choice of fighter for one so modern. She scanned his armaments and noted that he was equipped with no missiles but instead was armed with an energy weapon of some other design.  
Windblade could feel it coming and slowly drew here sword. The Prime was on this world. She hit the pods command controls and the ship burst from the inside. She was falling through the air. Her eyes spotted the wing of aircraft.  
“Lord Megatron. We have the contents.” Starscream shot toward the falling Cybertonian. “and I think it’s a looker.”  
“soundwave.” Megatron looked at the feed. “who is that?”  
Soundwave typed on the screen. “no records exist.”  
Listening in Baroness watched as the robot fell through the air. So, this one was unaffiliated. She was also one of the few who was feminine in the slightest.  
Windblade saw the jets converge on her and instantly rocketed toward one of them Drawing her sword as she did so and slicing him in half with her Katana. The blades Purple edged glowed in the early morning air.  
“she’s Attacking us.” Starscream tried to transform and botched in badly and crashed into a small island. Windblade sliced another bot in half as they continued to attack her. Her eye caught image of the sleek form of the Crimson Cobra Command Copter and scanned it while slicing three jets into pieces. She drew another sword off her back and transformed into her own purple command copter. Starscream had managed to get himself back together in proper order and was trying to figure out if he was in the right form after all but then again, he was the best commander the deceptions had at this time. He looked up to see Wind blade landed on the ground and hold a sword on him.  
“well can we talk about this?” Starscream begged in his most innocent voice.  
“tell me where the Prime is traitor.” Wind blade.  
“Traitor?” Starscream laughed. “you seem to think we betrayed anything worth fighting for.”  
The Baroness looked at wind Blade Hold Starscream hostage.  
“take us in close.”  
Wind blade spun when the copter landed and Baroness landed with her group of men.  
“excuse me for asking but I assume that we can be allies.” Baroness smiled at the female robot.  
“I have no quarrel with you. I only seek the prime that lives here.” Wind blade looked down on Baroness.  
“then we have common cause.” Baroness touched her glasses gauging distance. “I also seek the prime.”  
Wind blades second sword flew toward baroness and passed within Centimeters of her face. Her men stepped forward but she waved them back.  
“I assume that prime was an honorific title but it seems to be title that so sacred that even the enemies of the prime speak it with reverence.” Baroness walked past the sword. “this intrigues me as I study social standings on my own time.”  
Wind blade lowered the sword. “I see your goals as well.”  
“and to do those goals I have to ally with disrespectful fools like this one.” Baroness looked at Starscream. “now come we have much to discuss.”  
Wind blade transformed and opened a door to the Baroness who gestured to her men. They fired their rifles at Starscream who collapsed in a mess.  
“so, what do you know about the primes?” Windblade asked.  
“well I think the expert should talk first darling.” The Baroness crossed her legs and looked at her nails beneath her gloves.  
“I only have fragments but the Documents I gamed were compiled by Orion Pax the archivist. He was allied with Megatronus the revolutionary.”  
“oh then maybe Megatronus would know about this.” Baroness smiled.  
“Megatronus attacked and betrayed the prime.” Windblade commented.  
“is it possible that the prime betrayed him?” Baroness smiled. This was the easiest it had ever been.  
Somewhere in the jungle and in the Pouring rain all around them. Break down rolled off the transport copter and rolled up to the leader Major Blood who was smoking.  
“oh, the commanders a paranoid mate.” Blood looked up at the truck. “we don’t need another bloody truck.”  
Break down transformed and looked at the Australian with the metal arm. “you’re the guy they sent me after? What makes you so qualified?”  
“bugger me mate.” Blood fell out of his chair. “they should have said you were one of them alien Machines.”  
“you didn’t answer my question.” Break down headed toward the excavation site which was inactive due to the monsoon rains which hand turned it into a lake.  
“don’t ask me mate.” Blood ran after him. “I’m mean just because I’m an Aussie doesn’t mean I’m the expert for all wild lands if you know what I mean.”  
“I agree. Just because I’m a truck doesn’t mean that I like mud.” Break down flicked his hand into a saw and slashed a tree into the water.  
In GI joe headquarters High Tech and Ratchet were fixing the series of metal rings that were supposedly the transport system that was the future method of motion.  
“so, it should be ready if I calibrated the reverse negativity correctly” High tech Touched the pad that had his notes. “all we need is a test run.”  
Duke looked at the rings spinning. “I don’t know High Tech do you really trust this thing.”  
High tech hit a button and the green vortex appeared. A motorcycle jumped through the green light and skittered to a stop. Snake Eyes and Jinx got off and Arcee transformed to accommodate the members.  
“hey partner” Cliff Jumper test fist bumped the smaller robot.  
“if only you guys could see that place. It’s like Cybertron at night.” Arcee smiled.  
“Cybertron must have lots of neon.” Jinx saluted Duke and got a not to welcome hug from Scarlett. Snake eyes made a few hand signs to duke who smiled.  
“it’s part of the MASS device with alien tech.” Duke looked at the boxes of stuff. “with assorted parts like the Powerstone.”  
“you mean Fusion Energon.” Ratchet tossed his tools aside.  
“well whatever.” High tech closed the portal. “now we know it works we can go where ever.”  
“Hey Duke.” Flint called from the Balcony. “hawk just called he needs us in Washington.”  
“what for?” Duke asked.  
“Something related to the Hearing.” Flint came down the stairs. “I just called for a transport.”  
Optimus looked at them. “I would like to meet your leader.”  
Duke smiled. “guess it’s the Tube then.”  
“road trip.” Lady Jaye put her hands in the air and ran to get her paperwork.  
Bumblebee slipped into his form.  
“Okay then.” High Tech looked at the commanders in their semi-Truck and two ladies in their classy Baha Beetle lined up to drive to through the portal.  
An empty lot was suddenly filled by the two cars.  
Duke looked at the wheel. “good landing High Tech. Ladies we’ll head to the capital Building. You stand by in case of trouble.”  
“yes sir.” Scarlett drove off the lot. “so Starbucks first or Hair care first.”  
“definitely coffee.” Jay flexed her knuckles. “you want anything boy?”  
Bee Beeped quietly. He wasn’t happy about shopping even if he was using one of his older forms. Optimus rolled toward traffic.  
“I take it your leader is in the domed building.” Optimus noted.  
“no that’s where the congress is.” Flint checked his knuckles. “ the leader is in another place.”  
“good to know.” Optimus rolled up to a red light.  
Deep In The Jungle Break down was smashing stones with his Hammer fist while major Blood Was polishing his machete. The lake of the excavation site was full of water by now and was beginning to cause a flooding problem.  
“shouldn’t we do something about that?” Breakdown asked.  
“relax mate when the rains come they often run away too much of the surface and break the damn wide-open mate.” Blood pointed with his machete.  
There was loud crash as the water began to recede away.  
“speak of the devil mate.” Blood holstered his Machete.  
“enough talk.” Break down transformed and Blood hopped into the into the passenger seat rolling down the window.  
Optimus pulled up to another light when ratchet called. “optimus we have a energy spike in the southern area.”  
“are any teams ready to deploy.” Optimus noted.  
“well” Ratchet looked at the two vehicles lined up. “cliff jumper and hound Are already lined up to try go through the portal.”  
“let them go.” Optimus decided. “it should be less dangerous than getting into a fight with Decepticons.”  
“ok they’re taking their humans too.” Ratchet noted.  
“that is fine. Maybe they can help with the investigation.”  
Megatron Stood at his console. “Soundwave what are the locations of noted Autobots.”  
Soundwave tapped some keys and smiled at the location. “break down you have company.”  
“good I’m getting bored here.” Break down sounded relieved.  
“Starscream where are you.” Megatorn touched the command module.  
“Right here master.” Starscream limped in.  
Meagtron smirked at him. “I see the autobot in the pod defeated you.”  
“well that and when I was down I was jumped by a pair of Aerial bots.” Starscream reset him arm. “I wonder if Knockout has anything for these sticky panels.”  
“you said Aerial bots.” Megatron grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him up.  
“yes two of them.” Starscream felt his injured shoulder.  
“Onslaught I have new target for you.” Megatron ignored Starscream who limped over to the door and crawled to Knockout’s lab.  
“well you really beat yourself a good one.” Knockout smiled at his old traitorous comrade.  
“Just fix me up.” Starscream flipped on to the table. “lets make this quick.”  
Onslaught looked at the Shiny human. “we have another mission.”  
Destro looked at Scrap iron who grinned at him. “well shall we go hunting.”  
Jetfire and Airraid streaked over the vistas.  
“starscream was a bit of coward.” Air raid noted.  
“Isn’t he always.” Jetfire noted. “Ultra Magnus Sir we’re heading to reconvene with Optimus.”  
“if I could just shake this human I would join you.” Ulta Magnus was baffled by the pilot who was trying to put him through his paces.  
“well why not take the human along for the ride.” Jet fire asked.  
Ultra magnus took a huge turn and shot off into sky.  
“woah their partner?” the pilot shouted.  
“my apologies about this.” Ultra magnus told him. “but I have a mission of my own.”  
“hey Partner. Not every day your palne comes to life. Man old man Flint would never believe this.” Wild Bill smiled behind the consule.  
Jet fire flew over head and suddenly a object shot past him.”  
“Optimus We Are under fire.”  
“ratchet send assistance to Jet fire and Air Raid.” Optimus called as his two companions got under way into the building.  
“everything alright.” Duke asked. “if anything comes up we will be in touch with radios.”  
Optimus rolled off and found a parking spot.  
Baroness looked at her phone. “What is it Zartan?”  
“the Joes commanders just showed up to the hearing.” Zartan smiled in his shadowy office.  
“I’ll be on my way.” Baronness disconnected. “commander the joes command structure is exposed for us.”  
“ well what are you waiting for? take them out!” Cobra commander shouted.  
Megatron looked at his screen as he watched the commanders field. He smiled beside himself as he looked at the Location of Optimus. This was perfect. “Shockwave I’m going for a kill.”  
“My lord Optimus is not unguarded.”  
“nothing to worry about my friend.” Megatorn touched Soundwave on the shoulder. “this will be a bracing exercise.”  
“shall I send for your support troops.” Soundwave asked.  
“no this will be more fun by myself.” Megatron walked to the flight deck. You have command.  
Soundwave stepped up to the console. “shockwave report.”  
“the project is progressing but we still need breakdown’s components.” Shockwave finished fitting the pieces together.  
“affirmative.” Soundwave went back to the command console. “I would advise getting our brother online.”  
“not yet. We aren’t that desperate yet.” Shockwave looked at Mindbender run things through a computer simulation. He looked like a man on a merry stroll.  
Soundwave looked at the three coalescing points. The battle lines were about to be merged soon.  
Ratchet looked at his screen. “Jet fire and Air raid are in trouble.”  
“trouble’s my middle name.” Wheel Jack smiled. “so you two ready?”  
Long range and Spirit grabbed their weapons and got ready to roll through the portal.  
   
Brawl shot at the planes in the air. “stop moving so fast!”  
“lead your shots.” Onslaught shouted.  
“scrap iron.” Destro touched is radio. “Twelve degrees down three degrees right.”  
Scrapiron adjusted his sights as Brawl fired at the leading plane.  
Air raid was dinged in the wing.  
Onslaught signaled his troops. “vortex get him as he falls.  
“hey boss” swindle spun out. “I just got an energy spike.”  
Onslaught turned to see Wheel jack tackled him out of vehicle form.  
“foolish maneuver.” Onslaught began to fist fight with Wheel Jack. “you bought your friends seconds at most.”  
“oh I’m only distraction.” Wheel jack blocked a hard right.  
Long shot took a shot on Vortex hitting the spot that WheelJack had recommended. “lights out Amigo.”  
The laser hit Vortex in a single spot and he was violently transformed back to robot form. “blast off! Help!”  
Blast off broke off from Jet fire’s pursuit and caught his friend. “what you do? break your TCOG?”  
Long shot hit him too and Blast off fell out of the sky. “oh come on!!”  
Spirt watched the two bot fall and leaped on the incoming fast attack vehicle and fired a three arrows at him. Swindle was stuck all over and the arrows exploded sending him spinning out. Jet fire Landed and Grabbed Air raid. “Wheel jack we need to escape !”  
Onslaught threw wheel jack across the battle field. “comabticons Combine into Bruticus.”  
The Combaticons shot toward the center of the battlefield and Wheel jack radioed Ratchet. “we need a ground bridge now.”  
“running so soon?” Ultra magnus came screaming in his form a modified A10s Super warthog. “I never got to tryout this form.”  
The main gun fired a single long burst the shop slowing as it did so. The stream of bullet tore through the chest of Bruticus and knocked him back against the sand without much movement. Burticus fired a stream of fire at them but it was futile as Ultra Magnus pulled out range and Landed with the others as they slipped though the Ground Bridge.  
Destro watched them go with a small smile and Bruticus disassembled. “what was that?”  
“a Ground Bridge” Onslaught held his armor in pain. “wish we had one.”  
“I may be able to help with that.” Destro’s dark grin was truly dark.  
Long range looked through his mirocphone scope at them as they rolled away. Wheel jack rolled over to pick him up. “sorry for leaving you.”  
“that’s ok. I’m used to working alone.” Long shot got in and they ground bridge rolled them away.  
Soundwave looked at his monitor. “master Onslaught failed his objective.”  
“Onslaught does not fail. He is only delayed.” Megatron flew across the sky toward the capital of this land.  
Soundwave looked at the monitor the next battle would be for the battle ground of the Jungle.  
Breakdown smashed stones as Blood scanned each of the designs that covered it.  
“why this treasure hunt?” Break down pushed some stones aside.  
“it seems out commander wants some special something buried here.” Blood passed the scanner over a long snake shape. “here’s the one.”  
Break down punched the stone and pulled it out of the wall. The stone fragments fell away and revealed a smooth metal sarcophagus engraved with the shape of a Snake man. Blood scanned it.  
“well that’s weird.” Break down. “its infused with a rare Energon.”  
“whatever mate” Blood pulled out his gun. “lets get it out of here.”  
Hound and Cliff Jumper dove through the portal.  
“wish Jazz was here.” Cliff noted.  
“well I wish War path was here too.” Hound noted as he scanned the area. “so what’s the plan.”  
“I got an idea.” Gungho looked through his binoculars. “one group goes into the muddy pit and stops that guy and the other blocks off their escape.”  
“I’ll go the pit.” Cliff jumper noted.  
“I’m with you.” Dusty hopped over to Cliff and Tunnel rat.  
“well the rest of us will attack the Cobra base camp.” Hound noted.  
Cliff rolled up and jumped over the edge into the pit. Break down Looked up just in time to see the red charger land among them and spin to face him. Blood dived into his side of the thing.  
“their after the artifact.” Break down drove toward the top.  
“they won’t get out.” Blood pulled out a detonator. The rim of the pit split and fell forward weakened by the rain. Hundreds of tons of mud poured into the pit.  
Dusty looked up. “We need to get out of here.”  
“I’m on it.” Cliff sped toward the rim.  
Hound Gung ho and Beach Head smashed the cobra vipers guarding the transport vessel.  
“well this should be a pretty easy.” Gung ho noted.  
Break down charged forward and transformed Shooting the sarcophagus into the transport and striking a critical blow to Hound’s shoulder knocking him back.  
Blood rolled and got up holding a detonator.  
“now mates do you want to try it.” Blood grinned at them.  
The two guns cocked at his head.  
Another explosion went off and even more ground gave wat as the cranes and water began to give way. Cliff jumper jumped the last distance and grabbed the edge of the pit. His metal hands scraped at the soft earth.  
“hound?”  
Hound dove and grabbed his wrist with his good arm. “I got you.”  
Gung ho ran up Hounds back and tossed a rope to Dusty and Tunnel rat who both grabbed onto it and Began to climb up. Tunnel Rat looked down for a second. He could have sworn he saw something moving in muddy maelstrom in the center of the pit.  
The Transport vehicle shot off. Beach head made a running jump and grabbed on.  
“no free rides mate.” Blood ran up and kicked him in the face.  
Beach head fell to the ground as the ship took off.  
“He High tech I stuck a communicator to cobra vehicle.”  
Beachhead looked at two beat up robots and four drenched and muddy men.  
“I just lost it.” High tech banged his head on his keyboard.  
“well we got Something.” tunnel rat picked up a strange object. “this fell through the open window.”  
They looked at it. It looked like a skull but was different.  
“we’ll let med alert take a look at it.” Gung ho noted.  
They ground bridged home.  
Across the pit a shadowy shape looked at them. Someone had taken the sarcophagus of Emperor Serpentor and that was a problem but that they even knew its location and had leveled the temple to find it was an even greater problem. They would need to consider their next actions very carefully.  
   
The Senate hearing. The man on the podium was ranting about transparency and that the military couldn’t hide its secrets forever.  
“that is why we need to get rid of the This so called Black Budget and their programs involved.” The man slammed the podium.  
Hawk looked at the speaking list and Nudged duke in the hip. “say something kid.”  
Duke stood up and walked to podium.  
“good afternoon everyone. Now I’m Sergeant Hauser but I prefer to think of myself as a soldier for my nation. I have been in the military for my whole adult life and I agree with the esteemed senator. The things we deal with should be open to the public but I must admit that sudden shut down would be a mistake. The black station is merely the funding and Maintenance for hundreds of thousand items and programs that were ended. Some of them are conspiracy worthy if they worked and some are so terribly mundane. But all of them were military projects that were cancelled. I would love to share some of the strangeness that we have had the privilege of safeguarding. But I am the first to believe that to reveal these to the public would create undo panic.” Duke looked at Hawk who nodded. “for instance I feel it would be fair that we have a device that was designed to teleport troops across distance?”  
Someone laughed.  
“that was my response when I saw it.” Duke admitted. “but its these often silly things that should very well belong in museum if when it was disassembled it didn’t take up half a warehouse. To that end I like to think of the Black Section as the safe Junkyard of the military. A small but necessary project so that the world is not littered with the projects that didn’t work. And isn’t that the American way? To make the world safer by taking care of the world’s most distinct oddities.”  
A senator raised his hand. “anything else you can talk about? Area fifty one Perhaps?”  
“I am not aware of any alien corpses in inventory but that doesn’t mean they aren’t there.”  
“I know you joke Sergeanant.” One senator smiled. “but the teleporter. That seems like something useful. Has the regular military explored this?”  
“our best scientists have looked at it and no man I talked too was able to get it to work.” Duke smiled. “the primary military research felt that to spend research on such an untested science was a waste of money so we took over storing it.”  
“one last question.” The problem senator noted. “is it true that the Black section has and infantry unit in its secntion?”  
“yes.” Duke noted.  
“isn’t that unusual?” the senator grinned.  
“I can answer that.” Hawk stepped up to the podium. “yes we keep an infantry unit on the premises as a security force. And that was a decision of mine and miene alone. When I fought in Vietnam I served with the most chaotic group of men I ever knew. So when I came to be retired I took the position of manager of the Black section instead as long as I could keep my old unit on hand out of nostalgia. This may have been a personal call but I assure you it a purely functional one. More than one entity has shown interested in America’s military advancement and I feel that appropriating one small infantry unit to billions of dollars of equipment even if its has no practical use seems a sensible action.”  
Optimus listened to the sound. It was a good decision personally.  
He got a ping. “yes ratchet.”  
“Optimus Megatron in on the way.” Ratchet shouted.  
Megatron rolled up with his tank from and fired at a shell into the air and an energy flare lit up the sky. The effect cuased all electronic devices to go on the firitz.  
The violent senator stood up when he shimmered and appeared again. He was a slim man in a black cat suit with lots of black mascara and a hood. The senate was in shock.  
“well this is embarrassing.” Zartan noted with a smile and drew a gun and fired at Hawk. Hawk dived behind the podium and popped his Brief case. Duke and Flint ran up and each drew a pistol form inside to return fire.  
“these humans structures are so pitiful.” Megatron fired on the Capitol building.  
Optimus transformed and charged toward the carnage.  
“Oh Optimus. Come to see your precious humans get crushed.” Megatron laughed as Optimus ran and Stuck his hands up and Held up the Capital Building rotunda by the pillars. The congressional people and no a few tourist stood and stared.  
“get out of here.” Optimus shouted.  
“oh they will die either way.” Megatron drew his sword and advanced on the prime.  
“they did nothing to you.” Optimus strained under the weight of the dome.  
“they are in my way of rule. Soon they will all know my will.” Megatron readied to strike.  
He was blindsided By Bumblebee who knocked him away from Optimus. Meagtron landed in the in a building and threw bumblebee down the length of it. “such a foolish gesture of loyalty. Maybe I’ll kill you first.”  
Scarlett ran up to see how her bosses where leading the congress people out. “what happened?”  
“Zartan crashed the party.” Duke looked up as a pair of cobra troop transports glided in. “we need to guard the building until everyone is clear.”  
The four stood at Optimus’s feet as people streamed out.  
Megatron grabbed Bumblebee and raised his sword. “your minor annoyance ends here.”  
The ground bridge opened and Iron Hide rammed Megatron in the side knocking him back into the capital building parking lot. Megatron smashed him with a car knocking him back.  
Duke stiff punched a cobra troop and dropped another. “Flint’ I’m out.”  
“we’re all out.” Jaye shoved a cobra trooper aside as he he tried to fire his rifle.  
Baroness watched them as they were overwhelmed. “the weak american Joes can not stand.”  
Wind Blade glided down and transformed into robot form only to see Megatron smash Bumblebee pile driver style into Iron hide.  
Baroness walked toward the joes. “well it looks like your finished.”  
“finish this Your Highness.” A big black voice sounded and Heavy duty and Road block charged with their guns. The troops were disorganized for a moment and the joes retaliated. Baronness ran down the street. “send in my retrieval unit.”  
Megatron stood and lunged at Optimus. Time slowed as no one could do anything.  
His sword was knocked off course. Windblade sent a series of brutal slashes at him. “you will not hurt Orion Pax!”  
Megatron kicked her away only to have a bullet bounce off his eye. He looked down to see the Joes fire at his face. “pitiful insects.”  
He aimed his cannon while blocking his face only to have Ironhide blast him in the back of the leg. Wind blade charged in only to have him transform and fly away. Bumblebee and Iron hide ran to support the damaged capital building.  
Optimus let go and sank to his knees.  
“well that was quite a battle.”  
WIndblade stared at him and instantly sank to her knees offering her swords.  
“the recent attack on the capital building has yet to be defined…. No one has claimed responsibility… there is still no word on the unusual giant robots in the city… SO it comes to ask just what is being hidden and how to you hide building sized robots…. Who built them? Why are they here? And Why do they support our nation?... congress is being very tight lipped about what is going on. No one will talk to reporters.”  
Flint turned off the TV. “well that’s the end this unit.”  
Hawk smiled. “that’s funny because I just got asked how long I’ve had them and when can they be standard issue.”  
“and you told them?” Optimus asked.  
“that their extraterrestrial machines and choose who they work with. I tell you boys we might get actual government sanctioning to go after Cobra this time.” Hawk smiled.  
The Joes were cleaning up the base. It was still top secret but now they had three Jets to accommodate for now.  
Snakes eyes was sitting meditating in front the lab where the team including Ratchet Med Alert and Others were investigating the skull.  
“that is just weird.” Med alert was saying. “its mostly human but it seems to have fangs and a location for auxiliary glands inside the mouth.”  
“Man if cobra Could remake one of these we could get a Vampire Viper running up our necks.” High tech was tapping on his tablet.  
Cassette chuckled at this. Duke touched High Tach on the Shoulder. “well lets hope it doesn’t come to that.”  
Spirit walked over. “I think it will be too late for that.”  
Duke turned. “new information.”  
“no very old information.” Spirit looked at the skull which was in a sealed glass container.  
Cassette High tech and Med Alert groaned. High tech held his nose. “not another of your indian wise tales. I still can’t sleep without a nightlight after the one about the wendigo.”  
“no this one is less scary.” Spirit smiled. “long ago when my people told stories they said that the animals walked around and talked and acted like men. In this case perhaps they weren’t all stories. Often in our stories the Snake serves as a way to entice woman to their homes. Often times these woman would poison or kill other men. Its is said that the snake is impossibly bueatiful.”  
“so hypnotic stares.” High tech noted. “I’ll have to work on special sunglasses.”  
“does that boy take everything he hears as a truth.” Spirit asked Duke.  
“I think High tech Has enthusiasm.” Duke watched the boy work. “as long as he is busy we can be fine.”  
“its just an old story.” Spirit smiled. “but then cobra has done some pretty crazy things based on old stories.”  
Snake eyes kept staring at the Skull. Something about it looked familiar.  
A lone man cloaked in a long hooded robe and a cloth to cover his face sat In the back of the truck as he headed north through the desert. It seemed that those who had disturbed Emperor Serpentor’s grave would not rest. The gods of metal had returned. 

   
On the Meretseger Baroness was enjoying some well deserved sun tanning with her glasses while the two attendants of the boat Tomaz and Zomat Cobra commander’s essentially towel boys were mixing drinks for her.  
“well you look….” the one holding the drink said.  
“..Quite nice.” The one holding the fruit plate finished.  
Baroness ignored them and went back to sipping drinks while wondering where Destro was. An icon on the corner of her glasses came through.  
“yes mindbender.”  
“the commander is not answering my calls.” Mindbender noted.  
“He’s in repose.” Baronness disconnected him.  
Mindbender Shockwave Breakdown, Knockout and Major Bludd stared at the screen. They had built a special platform for the sarcophagus with plenty of space and an group of armed guards to protect it in the case that it would be stolen  
“I need a drink mate.” Bludd looked at Break down who transformed and rolled toward the Vehicle pool.  
Storm shadow walked up wearing all white deck shoes and an all white suit. “I see we’re looting tombs again.”  
He tapped his sheathed sword noting the loud banging noises.  
“well I can say with no reservations that this is intriguing but not worth our time.” Knockout threw up his hands in annoyance. “ I should be buffing myself.”  
“it stand to reason that your small medical intellect would not understand. This object contains prime Energon.” Shockware touched the sarcophagus.  
“I was trying to figure out what we do to open it.” Mindbender noted as he looked at his screen. “as our fellow scientific genius surmised it not Cybertonian language to be instead a form of ancient language.”  
“well its not like can say Open and it will do so?” Knockout tapped the sarcophagus.  
The sarcophagus released steam. Storm shadow instantly pulled a mask on.  
“wow that actually worked.” Knockout noted.  
The sarcophagus transformed from a large mostly box like shape into an impressive throne of sorts covered in runes with a Man wearing a thin thread bare skirt a huge gold braided collar and a thin circlet on his forehead. The figure was human but seemed to be covered in scales. The figure opened his eyes and looked at the men around him. the hypnotic effects were instant. Storm shadow instantly pulled out his Fake ray bands and pulled them on.  
“what are you doing?” Mindbender noted.  
“he has mind control powers. If you don’t cover your eyes you will be controlled.” Storm shadow drew his sword.  
The lizard man stood up on the throne and shouted at them in an incoherent language. His mouth contained a pair of massive fnags.  
“it appears we have a new development.” Shockwave noted.  
The figure reached into the throne and extracted a huge object. The object emitted a purple light. Knock out held his head and swung a fist at Shockwave. Shcokwave ducked and hit the radio.  
“all troops to the medical bay. The enemy is armed with a compeller.” Shcokwave rolled out of range of Knockout’s stun stick.  
The six guards charged at Storm shadow and Mind bender. Storm shadow knocked one out hit a another unconscious with his sheath and did a brutal wide slash with his sword cleaving the rest down to size.  
The snake man let loose a loud high pitched shriek. Storm Shadow charged and leaped to try and swipe at the creature which used the massive Compeller device as a shield. The thing sneered and batted him away. Storm shadow landed and got ready when a huge amount of electricity blasted through the Snake man. Storm shadow looked up to see mindbender holding what could be best described as a giant electro laser rifle.  
“as a true genius I never dispose of even the most problematic failures.” Mindbender signaled to a pair of BATs to grab the snake man. “restrain him in the Dissection lab. Cover his eyes.”  
Shockwave walked over and selected the Compeller from the walkway. “I will keep this for further study.” He tapped a switch on it top. Knockout collapsed.  
“oh my circuits.” Knockout stood up rubbing his head. “what the Scrap has been going on?”  
“you don’t need to worry about that?” Shockwave walked over to the monitor. “soundwave. We have recovered the relic. Inform lord Megatron it will have interesting results.”  
Soundwave looked at Megatron. Megatron grinned maliciously. “good to see everything is going according to plan.” He finished by rubbing his metal hands together.  
Cobra Commander sat in his throne of seclusion watching the monitor. “good to see everything is going according to my plan.” He finished with a pleased hiss.  
   
High tech reached into his bag of smuggled Doritos as took a handful into his mouth. He was trying to fix a problem in the Ground bridge power source. Most of team was working on a field system test out in the technical aspect. A piece of chip fell on to the ground and High tech ran a cheese powdered hand across his spiky blond hair. His head slowly drooped to his keyboard. He passed out.  
High tech woke up from a dream about Hawaii and looked at his screen. He had nothing to show for it. He looked out his window at his office. The lights were off and he wondered where everyone was. He reached into his chip bag. The bag was empty.  
A small squeak was heard off to the side of his office. He saw a small rodent creature chewing chips. High tech reached over to the mountain dew stash and took a drink to restore energy. He set the bottle down. This was weird. He opened his door and saw Cassette lying on the ground. He ran over her. Something ran over to his cheese covered hands. Cassette was unconscious. High tech thought about doing CPR but his mind made all sort of arguments. Something moved in the distance. High tech looked up and instantly saw headlight shooting toward him. he dove out of the way. Ratchet smashed into the wall and backed up to try again. High tech fell back and dove toward his office carrying Cassette. Ratchet transformed and swung at him. High tehc ducked and instantly saw ratchets green eyes. the door was blocked and High tech stumbled away heading for the darkness. What happened out here? His mind made all sorts of hypothesis. Then he thought of the green eyes. he only knew one other being that had Green eyes. What had been going on when he had gone to his office. Opitums had brought home some artifact. Then most of team had gone on a training exercise leaving Him and Ratchet to guard the device. High tech looked over at his only escape a small exit hole. He reached the exit hole and began to crawl down into the hole. Ratchet reached down and grabbed at the whole. High tech crawled forward into the hole when something licked his hand with a squeak. High tech revolted and hit his lenses on the ceiling triggering the lights.  
“you cannot escape human.” The bland voice coming from ratchet’s mouth spoke out.  
“you won’t win Over Kill.” High tech said to the cobra technolofgy expert.  
“I can see in the dark. You can’t. the study of the beings has enabled me to jump between these Alien robots allowing me to take control of them. you can’t beat this perfect form I have achieved.” Over kill whipped out ratchet’s welding tool. “I would be prepared for a quick death.  
High tech looked down. The bright light shined on the small mouse creature which covered its eyes. High tech grabbed him and turned off his work light.  
“oh I don’t know.” High tech touched Cassette on the shoulder. “your missing something.”  
“I fail to see what I’m missing.” Over kill readied the welding torch.  
High tech ran out and slid between his legs. He saw his target sitting hear the ground bridge and ran for it. Ratchet’s charged after him. the welder swung at him. High tech dived out of the pat with the little mouse sitting on his shoulder squeaking crazily. High tech grabbed the work light and aimed it right it at Ratchets face. the beam of light blinded him and high tech dropped the light and dove for the artifact. He was in reach but was grabbed in mid leap. The mouse creature jumped off his hand and landed on the device. The lights in the base all went on the same time.  
“optical failure.” Over kill. “wait what’s going on.”  
Ratchets’s body fell. High tech picked himself up and ran to grab his tablet. He attached a storage device to the end and began to type crazy. The mouse hopped up and ran over to ratchets sparking head. High tech looked for a Ratchet hard point that he could use to remove Overkill from the system. The problem was that didn’t seem to be any attachment points. The mouse climbed on top of ratchets heard and looked at his eye. High tech smiled.  
“you my friend are an Einstein.” He pulled out his universal jack.  
Cassette woke up slowly and looked up to see High tech talking ratchet through a old analog device.  
“Tech?” Casette asked.  
“ oh hey your awake.” High tech smiled. “I was worried I have to do CPR.”  
“you would have right.” Casette asked.  
“well sure but I was hoping I wouldn’t have to you know.” High tech looked away.  
“I think you humans have a uniquely complicated matign procedure” Ratchet looked at them. “even for a military unit.”  
Casette looked at High tech cleared his throat trying not to look at her. the mouse climbed up on his shoulder.  
“who’s your friend?”  
“oh Einstein?” High tech pulled out a Curly chip from the vending machine. “he’s a smart fella who happened to help out a bit.”  
Einstein licked his cheek. High tech got red in spite of himself. Casette smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and got up.  
“so how are you going to explain what happened.”  
“well overkill is locked in that old Analog server I was able to scrounge together. “ High tech smiled. “it took forever to get it out of Ratchet’s head.”  
Overkill rattled on the table in rage.  
“incidentally Duke.” High tech noted as he looked at his schedule. “can I take a day off I have a tech convention that a few of my friends are putting on.”  
Flint looked at him strangely. “you think it could be important?”  
“you never know when we need to stay ahead of the tech Vipers.” High tech Flipped as Peanut to Einstein who stuck it in his cheek pouch.  
“of course.” Duked walked in. “as long as you take some one Along.”  
“Nice.” Cassette ran ahand through her hair. “were going to Technopliscon.”  
“strange name.” Optimus said leaning in.  
“its con as in convention rather than as Decepticon.”  
“I’m game.” Wheel jack saluted.  
“actually could we burrow bumblebee.” High tech looked up with a smile.  
“oh.” Wheel jack looked away. “I mean I’m great with technology though.”  
“you mean great at breaking it.” Ratchet looked at him.  
Mindbender spun a pen in his free hand and he contemplated exactly how Shockwave had rebuilt the computer system under his nose.  
“I don’t know how you did it.”  
“inferior intellects are always baffled by superior machines.” Shcokwave typed on his console which he had translated to proper basic. “ lifeforms will always remain inferior to cyberfoms or similar complexity.”  
Mindbender considered that for a moment and absently opened his email. Inside was message from an old science colleague he kept up to date. “oh great Dr. Biggles Jones figured out the Neural electrical pathway.”  
Shockwave looked over at him. “a neural electrical Pathaway? Does this mean an communication between lifeform and cyberform.”  
Mindbender scoffed. “her theories are little but her ideas have merit. She works toward an human to control a robot body from afar. Essentially this is for civilian purposes but it was used as part of MIRC devices that we used for a while until out dear commander shut off the funding.”  
“this could be useful.” Shockwave looked down at him.  
“you mean you want it for your gain.” Mindbender shot back.  
“exactly. Where is this person?” Shockwave opened his terminal.  
“at the Technopliscon. A meeting of scientists to awe the masses.” Mindbender pulled out an a can of drink.  
“then let us be off.” Shockwave walked toward the door.  
“well as a member of scientific elite I can’t go to such a convention without an achievement of my own.” Mindbender sipped his drink.  
“is that so?” Shockwave hit a button on his wrist. “Onslaught send me a supply of the Synthetic Energon.”  
“what?”  
“we will demonstrate the efficiency of the cyberformative powers of the synthetic energon.” Shockwave grabbed Mindbender and transformed as he flew to meet up with Onslaught.  
Out on the road Hi tech Drove Bumbleebee’s Beetle form. It suited his South California teen life.  
“so why did you join the army?” Cassette asked.  
“I was bored and Cal Tech and wasn’t looking at my bad shouting about the steel mill back at the steel mill in Minnesota. So I took the test and ended up in DARPA. Then cobra stole my stuff and a couple transfers later here I am.” HiTech watched a fighter plane shoot over head. “he’s awfully low.”  
“yeah.” Cassette looked at the glove box. “hey can we go a little faster this road is just open here for a couple states.”  
Bumblebee shifted and the parts reset into super speed mode. Hi Tech stared at the wheel and watched as it transformed inside his hands. The roof slid into place and then speed came in.  
Technopliscon was a massive complex outside of Georgia founded on a land donated by a famous scientist of some sort. High tech Pulled into the public parking lot and pulled out the Id badge. Which he hung from a lanyard. This way they could meet the geniuses before the convention could be displayed.  
Dr. Biggles Jones ran a hand though her long hair and looked over her notes to make sure she had every feature of the device measured and recorded.  
“excuse me Professor B.” a voice from the side.  
“ Dr. David Lewinski” Dr. Jones smiled at Hi tech. “or is it something new now?”  
“its is but hardly relevant.” Hi tech smiled.  
“that’s because I out rank him.” Cassette smiled. The two woman shook hands.  
“I see. Colleague?”  
“yes. We work in the same communications team.” Casette looked at a series of small hexagons Sitting on the table.  
“my connection patch.” Dr. Jones lifted one up. “when attached to the base of the head, it allows one to interface with a specially designed computer. Is there a volunteer?”  
Einstein jumped off Hi tech’s shoulder and sniffed Dr. jones hand.  
“may i?” She asked.  
“as long as it doesn’t hurt him.” hi tech looked at her as he slipped one the strips into his pocket.  
The small tab was attached and the computer booted up. A small dot appeared in the screen . Einstein looked at it and it slowly began to move around the screen taking several shapes.  
“now a test.” Dr jones hit a button. A small maze appeared. The dot began to move around the maze making quick turns and getting close to the exit. “your friend is very smart.”  
“pity your are not for coming here.” Mindbender stepped into the room holding his massive taser gun. “now dr.Jones Cobra had need of you.”  
“Oh right of course you’re here?” Hi tech caught Einstein. “so which one is yours?”  
“the barrels behind you.” Mindbender pointed to a pellet of barrels oozing a thin green liquid.  
“really mindburger.” Hi tech looked back at him. “how many times are you going to try to make venom or bio vipers a thing?”  
“not anymore.” Mindbender blasted Hi tech into the barrels. The barrels exploded and Hitech and Einstien was laid out as the energon began to cover them.  
“gross.”  
“did you destroy my Synthetic ENergon?” Shockwave said from the other room.  
“I just shocked it.”  
“you fool. It transforms when exposed to energy.” Shockwave raised his cannon to blast the pile of shifted metal shards. That’s when something exploded out of the metal. It was the size of a small dog and resembled a large rodent of sorts. It hissed at them a small cutting flame emanated from its mouth.  
“stay away from RatJack’s Friend.”  
The metal exploded open and a small transformer stepped up. It was small and pretty generic in shape but it had the umistakeable snow goggles of Hi tech.  
“what’s going on.” Hi tech looked at his hands. “I must be dreaming.”  
Mindbender blasted them unconscious.  
Duke looked at his communicator. “hi Tech just went off line.”  
“is that common.” Optimus asked.  
“no.” Duke looked at his signal. “I think he’s been captured.”  
“well you know the rules.” Flint held out a fist. Duke drew Scissors and Flint drew paper. “ok you go out an rescue him.”  
Duke grinned. “Heavy duty, Spirit, and Scarlet will deploy with me.”  
“bee cover them and keep out of sight we will meet you.” Optimus looked at his soldiers. “wind blade, and Wheel jack will come with me.”  
“I should come to.” Iron hide noted.  
“we have no heavy troops Iron hide. If the base is attacked you and Ultra Magnus are our only heavy hitters.” Optimus touched him on the shoulder. “if need comes of it I will have bumblebee.”  
“you can’t trust so easily Optimus.” Iron hide gripped his wrist. “remember Rodimus?”  
“Rodimus was a mistake. One I am solely to blame.” Optimus walked to the ground bridge. “but I am sure of my decision now as I was then.”  
Hi tech Awoke on an operating table.  
“be careful overkill.” Mindbender said from the viewing booth. “I don’t want our bounty harmed.”  
“I’m always careful.” Overkill noted. “though this man was the reason for me being stuck in an analog machine.”  
Hi tech Looked down and saw the transformer form had been cut off.  
“now dr. jones. How do you explain this.”  
“the rodent had the chip connected it is brain. That means when the suit was created it bonded to the brain and by extension the whole form but this one only bonded to the chip in a pocket. with no neural link it formed as Armor. “ Dr. Jones explained.  
“interesting.” Mindbender noted.  
Bumblebee waved Optimus off the road and the four human soldiers and four robots. The facility was tallish squat tower like an upturned bucket.  
“now that looks like a refinement facility.” Wheel jack noted.  
WIndblade looked at the facility. “Windblade blade believes this one is a new addition.”  
Duke looked at it through binoculars. “scarlet and Spirit will take Sneak in and disable the systems. The we will reconvene and rescue high tech.”  
“and we will create a distraction.” Optimus raised his cannon.  
The humans made there way across the desert. While Optimus moved along the road.  
Shockwave looked out at him and hit a button on his console. “big brother bring the pain.”  
Optimus looked up to see a massive object.  
“the nemesis?” Wheel Jack looked up.  
“no” Optimus looked at it and drew his axe.  
“so called Prime.” Shockwave spoke over a massive loudspeaker. “may I formally introduce you to My dear brother Tidal Wave another of the projects of your precious Alpha Trion.”  
Tidal wave transformed and Smashed into the ground with a massive fist smashing toward Optimus.  
“I’ll crush you all!” Tidal wave swung at them at which point Optimus sank his axe into his arm and leaped up on to his back and began beating into the back of his head.  
The joes snuck through the halls when a hidden door opened up and A squad of BATS appeared. the group began to shoot back at them.  
“I think we are being herded.” Spirit noted as they turned a corner and the hallways began to wind away from them.  
“then lets make a hole.” Heavy duty planted an explosive on a wall which went off and they jumped through the hole only to find themselves in a small room.  
“hello inferior joes.” Overkill’s voice could be heard over the speaker system. “how do you like my moving maze?”  
The team watched as the halls began to move and shift.  
“well this should be fun” Scarlet looked at the walls moving.  
Hi tech looked up and managed to slip his hand free from the transformer armor and snag one of the mechanical arms. The blade still spun but HI tech Jammed it into the other arm before jumping off the table.  
“overkill get him.” Mindbender shouted.  
Hi Tech grabbed the Arm and smashed into the small cage. “einstien?”  
“My name is Rat Jack now.” The robot nudged his hand.  
“come on we need to get out of here.”  
Wheel jack ducked under tidal wave and slashed him in the heels. Tibdal wave spun and kicked him away. WIndblade flew up and delivered several blows to his helm before getting swatted aside. Bumblebee charged up and drove up his arm. Tidal wave tried to swat him and accidentally slapped himself in the face. Bee flew free.  
“I will crush you!” tidal wave raised his arms and released a squad of ramjet drones at them.  
“this is not good.” Windblade looked at the incoming swarm.  
The Joes took a corner and suddenly a BAT lined a rocket at Heavy duty. Duek saw and shoved his friend out of the way only to get blasted through a wall which sealed behind him.  
“duke?!” heavy duty shouted as he gunned the BATS to pieces.  
Duek looked up to see a BAT aiming a gun at his face. his gun lay seven feet between its legs away. Duke looked up into the eyeless face of the BAT when a Huge robot rat leaped and cut through its neck.  
“duke?” Hi Tech came around the corner carrying Duke’s pistol.  
“Hey tech.” Duke tried to stand.  
“your injured.”  
“no badly Just knocked down.” Duke noted. “we don’t have Firepower of to get through this maze.”  
“Power Boss you’re a genius.” Hi tech Dragged Duke around the corner tot the lab.  
“what’s that?” Duke asked about the husk of a transformer on the table.  
“our ticket out of here.” High tech lifted duke on to the table and began attaching the armor on him. He pulled down the Snow googles which active the smart systems inside the lenses.  
“hi tech what are you doing?” duke watched as the suit was strapped over his body.  
“its really complicated but this is a sort of battle suit similar to the Autobots actual bodies.” Hi tech connected the parts. “it should allow you to walk while injured.”  
Rat Jack welded the suit shut in several places. “its ready.”  
Hi tech connected a wire to it. “you ready commander?”  
“Hi tech I just got blown up.”  
High tech charged the suit. The suit shock and the suit violently sat up. Duke breathed slowly and looked at his hands. “Hi tech you’re a genius.”  
Hi tech opened a Cobra weapon locker Nearby. “well I had some help though it was hard to defeat Overkills control of this room.”  
Duke picked up the weapon. He racked the pump on its actions.  
Overkill watched the newly armored Duke marched through the halls blasting BATS and walls to pieces.  
Heavy duty heard an explosion and watched a wall crumble. “Duke?”  
“absolutely soldier.” Duke stepped forward.  
Scarlett looked at him. “when you went through the wall we were pretty worried.”  
“well thanks to High tech I should be able to get though this battle.” Duke looked at high tech who followed him.  
“it seems the rescued has become the rescuer.” Spirt smiled.  
“we just need cassette.” Hi tech noted.  
Shockwave was watching the battle with amusement. “it seems the prime is not as powerful as Megaton believes.”  
“well we need to get out of here.” Mindbender came around the corner with Dr. Jones in the hands of a Pair of BATS. Cassette was held at the arms of a special BAT which carried Overkills consciousness.  
“in a minute.”  
“you don’t have a minute.” Heavy Duty and Duke came up the elevator firing at them while High tech Scarlet and Spirt ran for Closer. Overkill turned and HI tech drilled him in the face. the robot went down.  
Shots ricocheted off Shockwave who took off with the two scientists.  
Optimus Saw Shockwave escape. “windBlade get the humans.”  
Windblade transformed and spun over to the top of refinery and evacuated everyone. Duke’s armor didn’t quite fit so he hung on the outside.  
Tidal wave saw them lift off and swung at them. “I’ll crush you all!”  
WIndblade managed to dodge when duke fell from the side of the copter. Optimus leaped into the air and caught him holding him to his chest.  
A bright light filled the air around them and Optimus did a midair flip and leaped off the ground lunging in with his axe. The blade glowed and he slashed with a massive strike cutting tidal wave across the face. Tidal wave crashed into ground. Optimus landed and Duke detached form his chest.  
“what just happened.”  
“something that has never happened before and a I fear a change in the way the war will progress.” Optimus looked at the sky.  
Cobra sat in his command chair absently rubbing his hands together in the stereotypical evil fashion while cackling for dramatic effect. His Pretorian guards stood on all sides while the command broke down in mid laugh into a coughing fit. A cobra soldier dressed in exquisite livery delivered him a fancy glass bottle with a red liquid in it. This was Snake blood wine a wine made with the blood of endangered south pacific coral snakes. The snakes were on the edge of extinction but their blood had a faint sugary taste the commander found a oh so tasty. A little bell rang and the commander answered by hitting a button on arm of the ten million thread count cushion lined throne.  
“what is it sniveling Underling?”  
Baronness held her nose to keep from getting a bloody nose from the sheer stupidity on the other line. “commander it’s the auditions time.”  
Cobra commander sat up and quickly hit a switch. A small podium rose out of the ground. The podium was on top of a pit of millions of hungry snakes that cobra commander kept starved for just such an opportunity as this.  
Baroness walked in from the halls on the side and read the first of names.  
Seven contestants in the snake pit later the utility of it was wearing off.  
“I am Snake Pitt.” A man did a kung fu pose.  
“meet your name sake.” Cobra commander fed him to the snakes. “next!”  
The next man wore a green and blue suit and had an ugly disfiguring burn all over his right eye and face.  
“I am cesspool and I believe in pollution.” Cesspool said.  
“oh environmentalist type?” cobra commander hovered over the button.  
“no, no I believe in making pollution. I want to make factories that produce green house gases exclusively, cars that have MPG lower than four, I believe in dumping enough sludge into the ocean that it turns into black, and will bulldoze every try and replace it with parking spaces.”  
“Your are hired.” Cobra commander stood up. “I have just the place for you.”  
it was at that moment that roof exploded and Megatron crashed through the ceiling and landed his foot flattening Cesspool in an instant.  
“we need to talk.” Megatron walked toward Cobra commander.  
“I don’t think so.” Cobra commander shot his gun to side wounding the random soldier who followed him around.  
“we have an unforeseen complication.”Megatron held up a display screen.  
Out in space a ship floated lazily across the sky. At his throne Rodimus Minor looked out at the space in front of him. it was cold and dead like how he was treated in this life.  
“tailgate what’ our course?” Rodimus looked at the young bot typing away.  
“good but we have not received any signals from our message.” Tailgate leaned back.  
Rodimus stood and walked toward the rest of the ship before opening the doors to the council room. The door opened and Rodimus looked at Getaway.  
“how’s it going?” Rodimus asked as Getaway was working on schematics.  
“I’ve found out everything I need to from the data left behind by Knockout.” Getaway flipped the screen to Rodimus. “in a few cycles we will have the weapon ready. Those dinobots were mostly tossers anyway.”  
Rodimus looked at designs of the improved Grimlock. “lets hope this works.”  
“hope?” Getaway looked at Rodimus. “you saw the vision. The Matrix chose you not Prime.”  
“well he was dead at the time.” Rodimus looked down at the screens. “where would he go at a time like this?”  
“well at least the council trust us.” Getaway shifted himself.  
Rodimus grabbed him and slammed him against a wall. “they trust me. Why anyone wouldn’t have scrapped you when you escaped Khaeon and fled the rest of the war is beyond my knowledge?”  
Getaway looked at him. “I’m a fast runner and a good talker.”  
The door opened and several bots aimed guns at Rodimus. Rodimus smiled. “so that’s how it is?”  
Getaway kicked him away. “you know it.”  
“well I had the fastest wheels on cybertron.” Rodimus smashed through the guards and was shooting down the halls. Getaway gestured to one of the bots who passed a struggling minicon to him who he jammed into his chest.  
Rodimus heard him come down the hall after him. must be cheating.  
The two crashed through a door and Getaway wound up and kicked him into one of the electrified cages holding the dinobots. Rodimus hit the ground heavily and lay their laughing.  
“you know we are very similar.” Rodimus noted as Getaway came upon him.  
“oh why?”  
“were both cowards who wanted to be primes and were both willing to kill to get the power of a prime.” Rodimus looked at the stiletto facing his eye.  
“except this was my plan.” Getaway shoved the blade into Rodimus’s eye. “you were my puppet.”  
“I’m always a puppet.” Rodimus grinned through the pain. “but we were brought here by one bot.”  
The cage turned off and Grimlock stepped out with his autobot logo having vanished. “it was me.”  
Getaway turned to flee only to have a harpoon stuck in his back. Rodimus stepped up with the knife in his eye. “you see my friend becoming a prime gives you all sorts of insight into the thirteen and that includes ones who well to Unicron. It was the quest for the matrix and the title of prime that lead us to this war. One madman wanted the title of prime and it was given to another.”  
“but that ends now.” Grimlock pulled back the chain looked at Getaway “there will be no more primes.”  
“impossible.” Getaway smirked. “the Matrix is the key the all spark. the matrix is indestructible and will always find a prime.”  
“but suppose some one where to connect it to its dark opposite.” Rodimus opened his chest showing a dark purple glowing sphere. “which only a prime can carry as they have the necessary components to connect to it.”  
“we’ll destroy it.”Grimlock tossed him aside. Getaway hit the wall hard knocking lose his minicon that scurried away. “in our world only the strong will survive. And the weak will be cast aside.”  
“so “ rodimus stood over Getaway with Grimlock impressive bright green logos glowing on their chests. “do you want to be our starscream in this operation?”  
“I’d be mad not to join you.” Getaway smiled. “so we can be primes if we want to be.”  
“prime in a hollow title.” Rodimus lead him away. “and I need my eye fixed.”  
Every morning Duke awoke in his bed in the officers bunk did twenty five pushups and then took a shower brushed his teeth full top and bottom and then did a quick run around the base perimeter. He was still faster than Hawk who did it twenty second slower but different shifts made it so that not all soldiers were awake. Except snake eyes who survived on eight fifteen minute naps every three hours. And machines which seemed to have Rhythmic cycles similar to cars and were often incredibly load. Heavy duty was up with duke with Road block up with Flint who preferred the late riser approach. Unless they got a mission in which case everything changed. Duke ran around the base. past the massive portal device which Wheel jack and Long shot were guarding.  
“iron hide and hound are out exercising.” Wheel Jack was saying.  
“so that means that Beach head and Ducty are having an off road race.” Long shot was leaning against the cab. “hey boss.”  
“at ease gentlemen.” Duke ran past.  
It was a typical morning.  
For cobra commander it was a typical morning as well as he climbed out of his ten million thread count sheets and walking across the ground his cracked and scale like skin falling off in flakes. His servants were beautiful models with their eyes gouged out who would scrub his skin and clean him and dress him.  
“you are a shame.” A voice called from the shadow.  
The woman scattered as Cobra commander whipped out his rapier with its elaborate gold handle and soft gel handle.  
“you should know better than to interrupt me.” The commander let his soft ten thousand dollar silk robe fall leaving him in his boxer shorts.  
“and no one should had disturbed my city.” Serpentor stepped out of the shadows his dark green scales shining in the faint light with his gold headdress and short shawl. His natural hood flexed behind his long snake like face. “now if find it empty and all our people gone filled with a world of slaves. So you understand I want answers.”  
Cobra commander adopted his stance and Serpentor lunged with his claws. The duel was swift and Serpentor drew a swift cut across Cobra commander’s chest but not before cobra commander slashed his throat. The two lunged again. Cobra commander dodged wildly the huge strong blows of the Much larger being. But cobra commander was nothing if not persistent. The chance came and he impaled the big snake man in the side.  
“put on some real clothes you freak.” Cobra commander walked away.  
Serpentor lunged and smashed him in the head the helmet bounced off. And cobra commander stared him full in the face. Serpentor screamed holding his eyes.  
”impossible!” Serpentor fell to the ground clutching his eyes.  
Cobra commander grabbed his helmet and pulled it back on as his praetorian guards charged in. “get this freak back to mindbenders lab.” Cobra commander slipped into the pool as the women came out to scrub his back and legs with fine rasps to scrape away the disgusting skin flakes.  
Megatron turned off the tape and looked at soundwave and shockwave. “do we need to worry about this?”  
“no Lord Megatron.” Soundwave spoke. “the threat of New Wreckers is a greater problem.”  
“I agree.” Shockwave stepped up “but we should not discount this.”  
“how is our army coming along?” Megatron asked.  
“excellent.” Shockwave pulled up the schematics. “with compeller in our possession we should be ready to unleash them.”  
“and what of the humans?” Megatron asked.  
“they will be no problem.” Onslaught walked in. “half of them will side with us and the rest will be swept away.”  
“so be it.” Megatron turned away.  
“I have a proposal.” Shockwave spoke up. “if we let the new Wreckers take out Prime we can clean up the mess easily.”  
“only I can kill the prime so this means we may have to work with Optimus to defeat our common enemies.”  
“lord megatron.” Soundwave noted. “we should be wary of a faction within our own ranks.”  
“you mean starscream.” Onslaught laughed. “he’s locked up.”  
“star scream is a tricky one and will find a way to escape.” Megatron awoke. “And no matter how many times I kill him it serves no purpose if he just comes back.”  
Soundwave’s chest popped open and rumble stuck his head out. “can I kill him then?”  
the three other leaders laughed.  
“that would be amusing if only for a short time.” Megatron noted. “maybe later.”  
“scrap” rumble crawled into Soundwave’s chest.  
“is he a weapon master?” onslaught asked.  
“negative.” Soundwave looked at him. “while similar in appearance he is far more complicated than that.”  
“well he certainly has character.” Onslaught looked at Meagtron. “sir would it be possible to call more reinforcements.”  
“What exactly is wrong with our current forces.” Megatron asked.  
“I propose we get more recon troops rather than rely on these lower forms of life.” Onslaught asked. “plus our air support is limited to Starscream and the Autobots have Omega Supremes air team.”  
“ah How is Optimus’s fan boy now.” Megatron asked.  
“he looked well and well armed.” Onslaught. “he put Swindle blast off and swindle in traction.”  
“so until then Bruticus is out of action?” Megatron asked. “ who would you call.”  
“dread wing’s team.” Onslaught saluted.  
Megatron laughed. “excellent. See it gets done.”  
A radio call came in from the lab. “lord Megatron.”  
“you have good news Shockwave?”  
“I require soundwave’s assistance.” The scientist requested.  
Soundwave looked at Megatron who nodded and the two walked toward the lab. “I want to see what takes both our greatest minds. Onslaught you have command.”  
“yes sir. I’ll send that message out.”  
On another world. A pair of jets patrolled a dark asteroid. The larger landed and stopped. The smaller landed and looked around impatiently.  
“what are we doing Dread Wing out here in the middle of no where?” Slipstream complained and absently checked her nails.  
“we are observing the autobot rebels.” Dreadwing was losing patients with his companion but his honor compelled him to keep training her. his radio wave sensor connected and he listened. “yes onslaught. We’ll be right their.”  
“send us the space bridge coordinates.” Dreadwing lowered his face. “we have been recalled.”  
“excellent.” Slipstream cracked her knuckles.  
“we have a rendezvous for a space bridge.”  
Onslaught typed in the coordinates. He was no soundwave but he knew how to operated one of these things well enough.  
Rodimus was watching the bridge crew scan the area when he noticed a blip on the long range scan.  
“track that spike.”  
The bot at the terminal typed away. “probably a space bridge.”  
The signal was gone in a second. “its gone sir.”  
“track that.”  
“it’s a space bridge sir. It leaves no trail.”  
“extrapolate all possible locations with an energon supply for that kind of portal.” Rodimus pulled up the space map. “the odds can’t be too far against us.”  
Baroness walked into the room where desto was pouring the wine. “beef tar tar?”  
“only the finest.” The two took a seat and destroy poured the wine.  
Scarlett sat at her desk filling out the paper work. Duek walked by and put a ginger ale on her desk. “training session before bed.”  
“still trying to master judo?” Jaye said from across the room.  
“men box. Big men wrestle, women do judo and karate.” Duke filled up some coffee. “its just the order of things.”  
“what about snake eyes?” Scarlett asked as she popped the tab on the ginger ale.  
“reminds me of how you met.” Jaye leaned back. “or so I’ve been told.”  
“yeah snake eyes had a blonde pony tail in those days.” Duke noted. “even then he never said a word. It was Cobra Mountain in those days. First mission to an active volcano. So hot burned our uniforms. Snake eyes got the worst of it but together we got through it. the old joes Me Snake, duty, block and a whole bunch of others who didn’t make it.”  
Duke looked at the metal wall where the code names were displayed on the wall. Duke had placed several of those names himself. Rip cord, Zapped, Captain falcon, Sgt, Slaughter, Major Pain and countless others.  
Cobra commander ate his gluten free toast jellied with the eyes of Giant pandas. The casualties were mounting. He flipped through. The rising cause was accidental vehicular incident. He hit a button.  
“tomaz Zomat add a new death category called death by Alien robot so our vehicle accident rate goes down.”  
“yes commander the voices were in unison.”  
Megatron walked with Soundwave into Shcokwave’s lab. “well what its it.”  
“I have replicated the technique the autobots discovered accidentally.” Shockwave took one of the thin clear devices. “dr. Mindbender.”  
“yes this small device allows an almost complete neural connection between man and machine. We can use to connect a person to a robot to control them from the outside or when doused in this synthetic Energon they form a combat exo skeleton.”  
“however.” Shockewave picked up a random cobra soldier. “when they are breached.”  
His thumb stabbed the Joe and slipped the chip into the hole and dumped the figure into the synthetic energon. It bubbled and a creature resembling a mini con rose from the liquid.  
“they become a random Mini con.” Shcokwave held the new minicon to Megatron. “however as yet it cheaper to mass produce the human designed cyber forms rather than turn them into minicons.”  
“I’d sooner rule a world of minicons than of these small humans.” Megatron tossed the minicon aside who went ot go sweep the floor. Rumble poked his head out. Soundwave gently pushed him back in.  
“well we will be having a council meeting once Dreadwing arrives.”  
“ah yes the good soldier.” Shockwave looked around his lab. “will he be taking over Starscreams position.”  
“I intend to offer it to him.” Megatron turned and walked away.  
Cobra commander was bored enjoying a cold on his throne while listening to the music of a R and B Nature. He smiled at his ego while he watched a pirated stream of a very bloody rendition of an Opera featuring cute animal masks. Baroness walked around the huge floating screen.  
“my commander we have a report on Your latest recruit.”  
“cesspool was it.” Cobra commander set his drink aside as he noisily sucked through the straw.  
“well he has been successful in creating a special pollution platform where he created a new kind of soldier which he’s calling the Plague troopers.” Baroness read the report. “he wants more money.”  
“tell him we need a demonstration before we get him another.” Cobra commander snapped his fingers and A cobra Butler viper walked up and switched his drinks.  
“what do you want him to attack.”  
“that international Car show.” Cobra Commander leaned back.  
“you want him to attack AutoCon?”  
“sounds like the name of one of our allies.” Cobra commander waved her away.  
Baroness walked out the throne room and when the door closed she dropped the tablet on the floor and stomped it into oblivion.  
Storm shadow walked up with a calm look on his face. “you need help.”  
“I need a better boss.” Baroness straightened her glasses.  
Storm shadow smiled and handed her a cup cake.  
Cobra commander went back to his film when some one walked past his praetorian guards.  
“well good to see you again.” CC picked up his sword.  
Serpentor looked at him with a loathing of hatred. “what is your plan to restore the glory of our people over the inferior former slaves?”  
“I’m working on it.” CC sat up “ and that’s where you come in.”  
“what do you mean?” Serpentor followed him. “you may be the one of prophesy but your still weak.”  
“as I was saying.” Cobra commander opened the door to a large room. “this is the Cobra Mind Control room.”  
“which means?”  
“you will sit in the center and use your eyes to control all of humanity to become slaves again.” CC held his hands out extravagantly.  
“and what of the Invaders.”  
“we will deal with them eventually.” CC walked past Serpentor.  
Starscream walked along the halls of the base in a Huff. It wasn’t fair getting demoted in such a pathetic way. he absently kicked a lowly human.  
“can this day get any worse?” Starscream held his hand in the air.  
“that depends.” A large purple heel landed in his gears.  
“oh yes.” Starscream Grimaced in massive pain “this day can’t get any worse.”  
“oh I think I can make it worse.” Slipstream walked around to the front of him and Flex her claws.  
“my this is amusing.” Knockout walked in on them. “you didn’t tell me you had a sister Starscream.”  
“we’re only cousins.” Starscream straightened and punched Slipstream in the stomach. “and she is a deceptive little piece of work.”  
“must run in the family I would assume.” Knockout held his chin. “it would almost be in the name.”  
Slipstream slashed Starscream and the two began to slap at each other violently.  
“you know from where I’m standing you two are remarkably similar.” Knockout leaned against the wall and watched the two fight, “same fashion sense, same obsession with height enhancers, same alternate mode, same set of claws and same bad attitude.”  
“I’ll rip out your spark.” Starscream screamed at Slipstream.  
“not if I do you yours first.” Slipstream slapped him in the throat and took the top position.  
“really you two are like A pair of Insecticons mating.” Knockout looked at his nails.  
“some friend you are.” Starscream said before Slipstream knocked him out.  
Slipstream stood up and looked at him. “so you want to put your hands on my engine Good looking?”  
“lovely offer but my buffing wheel is already held.”  
Breakdown walked in. “I heard a fight.”  
“our new member just beat up the former commander of the fliers.” Knockout pointed at Starscream.  
“well we might as well clean him up.” Break down grabbed Starscreams limp body.  
“you let that oaf buff you up.” Slipstream looked at them.  
“he does a fine job doesn’t he.” Knockout posed. “let me show you how good he is.”  
“whatever.”  
“so who are you?”  
“Slipstream.”  
“so you really are related.” Knockout smiled in spite of himself.  
“keep smiling and you’ll make break your paint looking like a fool.”  
“I can’t help it.”  
“I could help you. I love the smell of scratched paint.” Slipstream smirked.  
“she’s related to him alright.” Breakdown laid Starscream on the table.  
“pity if he died.”  
“really?” Knockout looked at her.  
“yes a problematic stepping stone gently removed.” Slip stream laid on the table.  
Starscream awoke to find himself strapped to his table.  
“knockout!”  
“what?” Knockout was playing with his console watching a human movie.  
“Release me.” Starscream struggled.  
“yeah me too.” Slipstream snapped at them.  
“sorry orders from above.” Knockout pointed at the Big monitor.  
“Yes indeed.” Megatron looked at them from the screen. “as if it wasn’t bad enough we had to deal with one useless groveling fool.”  
“Oh master.” The two said in unison before glaring at each other.  
“enough I let you stay there until I find a use for you.” Megatron turned away and Soundwave hung up on them.  
“frankly you two deserve each other.” Knockout walked out of the room.  
In GI joe headquarters… Duke and Flint were doing paperwork in their respective offices when out of the blue a heavy greasy smell wafted from the floor below. The two looked out of their offices.  
“Roadblock What are you cooking?” Duke shouted down to the men.  
“I’m making a soul food lunch.” Roadblock looked up at them. Heavy duty and Tunnel rat were also cooking.  
“is this normal?” Optimus asked. “or is there some reason to celebrate.”  
“no” Duke looked at the huge plates of food. “but we might as well.”  
“Optimus I picked up a signal of some Energon on the move.” Ultra Magnus walked over to them. “I would like to take a strike team to go after it.”  
“very well take some humans with you.” Optimus touched him on the shoulder.  
“I can manage.”  
“but you never know when They might help you.” Optimus chided him.  
Wild Bill grabbed his helmet. “I’m with you partner.”  
“an excellent choice.” Ultra Magnus looked at Jet fire and Air Raid. “pick one.”  
Jetfire asked Flint. “what about you?”  
“I could use a chance to stretch my legs.” Flint hopped in to the plane.  
Air raid looked around when Jinx walked over to him. “I’m coming.”  
“You sure.”  
“definitely.” Jinx slipped on her blindfold. “I can’t eat any of this anyway.”  
Deep inside Cobra’s secret base of Ostentatiousness Approval Megatron was sitting with Dread Wing.  
“so tell me why were you the only one who showed up here?” Megatron poured a glass of unfiltered Leaded Gasoline.  
“I responded as a good soldier should.” Dread wing stood to look out the window.  
“it seems that sentiment is not shared by all.”  
“you think their could be a traitor here?” Dreadwing turned.  
“I keep my allies close and My enemies closer.” Megatron looked ahead. “I’ve been debating with Having Shockwave Dissect Starscream.”  
“Starscream is an excellent pilot.” Dreadwing looked at Megatron in calm. “if a bit Arrogant.”  
“well to test that point. I will be sending you with Slip stream and Starscream to recover a small supply of energon I have located. I will be sending three humans with you.”  
Scrapiron Walked with Destro toward the hangar.  
“I don’t like this assignment.” Scrap iron walked along.  
“no but it will give you a excellent sense of the power of the leader of the Aerial units.” Destro chided his good friend.  
“well that should be fine.”  
Dreadwing looked down on them. “so you’re the soldier I have been assigned to work with.”  
“well this kind of shakedown should be pretty easy. You look pretty tough.” Scrap iron assessed Dreadwing.  
“well our assistance is incompetent.” Dreadwing looked at Starscream and Slip stream who were arguing.  
“it was not a lie if it was partly true.” Starscream was saying.  
“it’s a lie if you Can’t produce the goods you incompetent shifter.” Slip stream growled in his face.  
“amusing” Cobra Commanders on screen presence appeared. “I have just the troops for this operation.”  
“My commander.” Destro stepped forward. “I filed the paperwork already for the men.”  
“well I countermand those orders.” Cobra commander hit a button on his throne. “Slash and Slice to the flight deck! I have mission for you Ninja rejects.”  
Destro turned around and head butted a shipping container until the metal buckled under the repeated blows.  
“boss?”  
“I’m fine Scrap Iron.” Destro looked up as the mon rail brought Slash and Slice to the flight deck.  
“Slash?” one in a metal Armor resembling and insects carapace.  
“yes Slice.” The other in a black ski mask and a red Karate outfit.  
“its time…” Slice began.  
“…to Crush some joes.” Slash finished.  
Dreadwing and Scrap Iron face palmed.  
Ultra Magnus flew across the sky with his wingmen in close proximity. “coming up on target location.”  
“copy that.” Jetfire called out.  
“thank you Officer. Air raid?”  
“My passenger is asleep sir.”  
“I’m not asleep.” Jinx said calmly.  
“your vitals were dropping below normal ranges.” Air raid commented.  
“don’t worry.” Flint noted. “its probably a ninja trick.”  
“alright sir.” Jetfire pulled forward.  
“you’re an officer?” Flint asked.  
“I was Aerial commander before Ultra Magnus was assigned an Aerial form.”  
“it was the most convenient form.” Ultra Magnus noted. “I had no intention of over throwing your command.”  
“its alright sir.”  
“uh Sir and Sir.” Air raid looked ahead. “we have company.”  
Scrapiron looked at the train. “can you handle this from here?”  
“what are you planning.” Dread wing locked on to Ultra Magnus.  
“you take them on and I get the train somewhere safe.”  
“good plan.” Dreadwing Ejected him as He and Ultramagnus engaged in a heated exchange of fire.  
Scrap iron landed on the train and dove inside the cockpit.  
“wildbill.” Flint Ejected. “keep an eye on the fight and I’ll be securing the train.”  
“right behind you.” Jinx Ejected and landed next to him on the train.  
Flint jumped into the container of the train and headed toward the cockpit.  
“well if it isn’t Jetfire my old friend.” Starscream laughed as he launched missiles at Jetfire.  
“damn you Starscream.” Jetfire shot off with his former friend in hot pursuit.  
“Well are you new?” Slip stream chased Air raid who flipped around behind her.  
“nope I have been laying the heat for years.” He rained his guns at her.  
Jinx landed on the train and instantly knew it was going to be one those missions.  
“one Gi joe” Slice smiled.  
“against both of us?” Slash finished.  
Jinx drew here short sword.  
“Well it looks like” Slash drew his sword.  
“the blind child.” Slice popped his claws.  
“has teeth!” the two shouted in unison and charged her.  
Slash’s massive slash Came at Jinx who kicked him in the thigh and Parried a strike from Slice’s claws. Slash swung at her legs and she rolled into Slice sending a quick cut against him with her Sword. The blade slid off his armor. She Parried Slashes blow only to get a stiff kick from Slice.  
She bounced along the top of the train and came back up to fighting position.  
Flint moved along the train cars. He was close to the front when he Saw Scrap iron fumbling with the controls.  
“freeze.” Flint aimed his pistol at ScarpIron who responded by firing a Cobra Kinetic Hand Cannon at him.  
“you just don’t know when your beaten.” Scarpiron advanced on Flint who retreated behind a box. Flint fired a shot at him. the shot bounced off Scrap iron’s armor.  
Dreadwing hovered facing Ultra magnus.  
“well met.” Ultra magnus held his massive Minigun Hammer at the ready.  
“indeed” Dreadwing held his sword at the ready.  
The two engaged their weapons smashing. While Dreadwing was outclassed in strength his speed was incredible. Ultra Magnus took a cut across the back and fired a stream of fire at his opponent.  
Air raid tackled Slip stream who flipped him off and charged at him with her claws out and hungry.  
“your pathetic.” Air raid locked her arm and flipped her into a boulder.  
Slip stream lashed with a brutal heel kick which knocked the younger aerial bot away from the fray. “maybe you won’t be so tough when I rip your voice box out.”  
Starscream chased Jet fire around the sky.  
“you betrayed us all starscream.” Jet fire lead him away.  
“its in my nature.” Starscream laughed.  
“that and it makes you predictable.” Jet fire transformed into robot mode and smashed him with his compact mace.  
Starscream was flung backwards and converted to robot mode. “scrap you.”  
Jinx blocked a pair of strikes from Slice only to get kicked back by Slash.  
“how sad.” Slash stood over her.  
“the fight is over.” Slice lunged in for the kill.  
A sickle on a chain shot out of the air knocked Slash’s swords out of his hands and sent him sprawling. A pair of feet landed on the train top.  
“real men don’t pick on single women.” The mysterious man landed with ease.  
“and just who?” Slice readied himself.  
“are you?” Slash regain his position.  
“Me I’m the surf ninja.” The guy stood in his yellow clothes with a smile behind the small cloth mask below his armored headband and dyed yellow hair. “and the babe is mine.”  
Slice charged. The Surf Ninja dodged him and smashed him with rapid palm strikes. Slash lunged. Jinx ducked between his legs and kicked him into the surf Ninja who dodged brilliantly and chopped him on the neck and turned to face Jinx.  
“so you want to come to my crib for drinks.”  
“I don’t even know you.” Jinx was as confused as any blindfolded ninja’s apprentice would be at that kind of proposal.  
Starscream streaked over head and shot out the bridge.  
“Who was that?” the surf ninja asked.  
“Slash?” Slice stood  
“yes slice.”  
“do you know what time it is?”  
“time rip some Joes to pieces.” They shouted In unison as they charged.  
Flint watched the bridge explode as the train climbed.  
“damn fool?” Scrap Iron shouted.  
Flint tackled him and slammed him against the door which popped open. Scrap iron fell out and was grabbed By starScream.  
“fire.”  
Starscream rained shots on the train while flint dove for cover behind the main console. His hand touched a small a panel which revealed a small Autobot symbol. He touched it and the train began to bunch up like a centipede transforming into a massive titan. Flint leaped off and was Grabbed By Jet fire. Starscream fired at them as they shot off.  
“bill what’s your status.” Flint called.  
Ultra magnus smashed Dreadwing with a heavy blow to the back of the frame and sent him sprawling.  
“were winning in some kind of fair fight.”  
“well the train just transformed.” Flint watched as the train robot stepped over the gap and turned back into a Long train.  
“a scramble City train on earth?” Jet fire was in amazement.  
“jinx where are you?” Flint called out.  
“in the river.” Jinx bobbed to the surface. “how’s Air Raid.”  
Dreadwing got to his feet and Looked at Ultra Magnus. “i need to confirm this with my master.”  
“so do i.” Ultra Magnuns noted and transformed to fly off.  
“so a scramble City Train Combiner was seen here.” Optimus scratched his chin. “that is unusual.”  
“well at least it seemed that way.” Jet fire noted. “the question is why have they not made contact.”  
“when Megatron Started the War many fled rather than stay and fight.” Optimus noted. “its possible they left at that time.”  
“that means that they would about thrity megacylces old.” Ratchet noted.  
“and how old is that” Scarlett asked.  
“a little over two hundred human years.”  
“so those things were here during the wild west.” Duke noted. “that actually makes sense given the first trains appeared back then.”  
“so the train was invented by a Aliens.” Lady Jaye looked unconvinced.  
“probably not.” Optimus noted “but they probably took the only form that was available to them.”  
“so a scramble city train was seen on earth.” Megatron turned his back to the reports.  
“I saw it with my own optics.” Starscream shouted.  
Rumble leaped out of Soundwaves chest and began to punch him in the face repeatedly. “don’t back talk our leader.”  
Megatron turned smiled. “that will do Rumble.”  
“Wretched Minicon.” Slip stream snarled at Rumble.  
Megatron blasted her across the command bridge where she was impaled back first into the wall. “dread wing?”  
“I saw It as well.”  
“so this planet harbors pacifist robot from the start of the war.” Megatron looked soundwave. “would it not be amusing for Fortress magnus to be here on earth in hiding.”  
Cobra commander turned away from his monitor and looked at Emperor Serpentor. “isn’t that interesting?”  
“so this fortress maximus is an alien structure on our planet?”  
“it was said that city of cobra-La was a massive structure where the Weapons of our once great empire came from.” Cobra commander smiled.  
“but cobra La was lost when the land it was on was frozen.” Serpentor scoffed.  
“thankfully we know where that land is now?” Cobra commander activated the image of Antarctica. “behold Cobra La the home of our people since ancient times.”  
Jinx sat in her bunk. Who was that guy? Snake Eyes came in a made and Few hand gestures.  
“yeah he was pretty weird.”  
Snake eyes socked her in the shoulder and walked out.  
“where you going?”  
Snake eyes made a gesture. Jinx nodded and wondered what he meant by that.  
Med Alert and Wet suit were sitting with Ratchet looking at the cobra Skull they had uncovered from the Ancient temple.  
“makes you wonder what else could be out there?” Wet suit asked.  
“Yeah more alien species.”  
“no its not Alien.” Ratchet noted. “its carbon content is reflective of your atmosphere.”  
“so dinosaurs that survived the asteroid.” Med alert pulled out her drill.  
“what Asteroid?” Ratchet asked her in interest.  
“the planet was once ruled by a group of Large lizard creatures called by Dinosaurs.” Wet suit pulled up some images on the table. “they were wiped off the face of the earth by an asteroid which broke up the super continent Pangea.”  
“that’s quite a story.” Ratchet looked at it. “I wonder if this structure was cybertonian in nature.”  
“what makes you think that?” Med Alert looked up at him.  
“this planet is weirdly connected to our Species despite its seemingly organic nature.” Ratchet paused. “I wonder if there is a cyber core.”  
“was your planet once organic.”  
“no our planet was the body of our creator Primus. He is in a coma so the planet cannot support life.” Ratchet pulled up a map. “your planet doesn’t happen to have channel to the core.”  
“no why?” Wetsuit looked at him.  
“just wonder if we could check your planet for A central intelligence.” Ratchet wondered.  
Duke looked at the command deck with Optimus. “No sign of cobra operations.”  
“that means they are plotting as we speak.” Optimus considered it. “we must be wary of their next action.”  
“Windblade considers this an excellent time for training.” Windblade walked over to them.  
The ground bridge opened up and Snake Eyes and Arcee rolled through. Snake eyes got off and walked over to Dukes command deck.  
“where were you?” Duke asked.  
Snake eyes did a few hands signs. Duke blinked. “come again?”  
Snake eyes did the series of hand Gestures again.  
“so you were out and about getting lunch while spying on the Cobra installations when you saw a what?”  
Snake eyes did a hand gesture.  
“there moving troops back to their base on Antarctica and they had a lizard man.” Duke finished translating. “what a venom creature?”  
“venom creature?” Ultra magnus asked.  
“a person with synthesized animal Properties attached.” Scarlett translated. “did you take a picture?”  
Snake eyes held out his Data Drive and the picture appeared on the screen.  
“that looks like the skull we found.” Flint noted.  
“so cobra managed to synthesize one of those creatures.” Jay considered the face. “their getting good at this genetic research stuff.”  
High tech ran up the ladder to the command deck. “hey boss I just got done synthesizing a bunch of the connector patches.”  
Everyone looked at him.  
“the things that allow us to connect to the Autobots and power them up.” High tech passed them out. “all we need is the Energon to fabricate the combat suits for them.  
“why don’t we wait on that High tech.” Duke touched his shoulder. “you look like you need a nap.”  
“yes sir I haven’t slept in thirty two hours.” High tech walked around with Rat jack still sitting on his shoulder.  
“that maybe the smallest Cyberform I have ever seen.” Optimus considered it.  
“that thing is the size of a small dog.” Flint said in shock.  
Mindbender was busy in his lab when Destro walked in on him. “what is it doctor?”  
“Well I have something to show you.” Mindbender handed him the small clear patch. “would you put that in a pocket and step into the circle.”  
Detro stuck the Clear patch into the front pocket of his combat gear and he stepped onto the circle.  
“this may feel strange.” Mindbender hit a button.  
Their was a series of blinding flashes of electricity and spraying green liquid.  
Mindbender looked over his skinny square glasses at him. “what do you think?”  
Destro stepped out of the circle in his new massive exosuit. “Armor of cybertonian alloys I like it.”  
“I made the point to equip many different kinds of assault weapons to allow you to bring battle in all sorts of ways.” Mindbender look pleased with his work. “it is a little boxy.”  
“imposing frame with classic styling.” Destro smiled. “I like it.”  
Out in the space Rodimus Smiled as looked at earth. “this rock?”  
“sensors detect massive Energon supplies.” Tailgater spoke from the ship they brought into sky.  
Destro was walking about testing his armor when Mindbender called him. “we have another space object incoming.”  
Destro touched his ear. “Onslaught do you see the ship in orbit.”  
“Dreadwing is on the way to investigate.”  
Dreadwing flew toward the ship flanked by his two Bickering companions.  
“your plans are terrible.” Slip stream was berating her team mate.  
“oh shut up. I was second in command of all Decepeticon forces.” Starscream shouted back. “respect my Authority.”  
Duke stood with Optimus looking at the ship passing through the atmosphere. “we need to do something about that.”  
“I can lead a team to investigate it.” Ultramagnus noted. “Air Raid and Jetfire are ready and waiting.”  
Windblade walked over. “I will be coming too.”  
Optimus nodded. “make it so. Select your team mates accordingly.”  
Duke road in Ultra Magnus’s cockpit. Scarlett was in Windblade and High tech was in Jetfire with Ratjack on his arm. Air raid had Chosen Gungho of all people which made this a pretty interesting team. The ship was slowing as it entered the atmosphere.  
“I don’t agree with taking you humans along for this battle.” Ultramagnus noted.  
“don’t worry.” Jetfire noted. At least we won’t have any cons onboard.  
The ship started firing at them.  
“jet fire.” Ultrmagnus transformed and began to rain fire with his chain gun. “please don’t make assumptions.”  
Duke looked at the ship. “High tech find an opening.”  
“yes sir.” Jet fire shot over the top and Ditched him on the ship before the guns could track him. Jet fire pulled out only to have them buzzed by a pair of pair of fighters.  
Starscream floated around. “well Jetfire we meet again.”  
“save it Starscream.” Jetfire dodged the cannons.  
High tech and Ratjack found an terminal and began to mess with it. Air raid ditched gung ho to them.  
“need a hand kid.” Gungho asked as he pulled out his rocket launcher.  
High Tech dodged to the side as Gungho blasted the terminal which caused the locks to pop on the roof hatch.  
“Guys the doors unlocked. But we need some force to open it.”  
Wind blade transformed and smashed into the door stabbing her sword into the gap between prying it open. Ultra magnus landed and pried it open and Air raid and Jetfire dove through followed by Starscream who used the opportunity to kick Ultra magnus away with some force.  
“stay out of this.” Starscream laughed as the door slammed shut.  
The group landed in a hangar of some kind.  
“welcome” Rodimus smirked. “I see you brought friends Starscream.”  
Starscream stepped away form the group. “well I trusted that my dear friend Jet fire would want to join our cuase.”  
“so your decepticons.”  
“decpeticons?” Hardly Rodimus smiled as the lights came one. “we are the Maximals.”  
The ones in the room cheered.  
Windblade readied her sword. “so this is your rebel faction.”  
“rebel we reject the lies of the primes.” Rodimus shouted. “we are more free more powerful and we need you to join us.”  
“your all traitors.” Dreadwing shouted from his position where he was chained to rafters.  
“even now you challenge lord Megatron’s vision.”  
“oh lets not be this way.” Starscream smiled. “Jetfire we can be allies once again. Join us.”  
“what assurance do I have that you will not betray us.”  
“told you he wouldn’t fall for it.” Slip stream walked out of the shadows. “I say we kill them.”  
“we we certainly have to kill her.” Starscream pointed at her. “the city speaker and Optimus prize from Caminus.”  
“I am no one’s prize.” Windblade slashed at them but was knocked back.  
Grimlock stepped out and transformed in rage  
“ok” jetfire looked at the humans. “get Dread wing down from there we need his power.”  
“hey I’m with you.” Gung ho smiled as he activated his grenade launcher. “I’m fighitn robozilla.”  
Scarlett fired her hook into the air. “high tech you and Air raid get to the command deck and keep this thing from hitting anywhere populated.”  
The door opened for a second and Airraid and High tech shot through. Rodimus transformed and chased after them.  
Scarlet attached charges on the Chains.  
“the control box.” Dreadwing pointed. Scarlett lined up her crossbow bolt and fired at it. the Arrow stuck into the box’s command structure.  
Grimlock was smashing Jetfire and Windblade around. Starscream and Slip stream were laughing from the balcony. Grimlock charged at them.  
Scarlets arrow exploded and the control box for the chains fell off the wall releasing the chains. Grimlock spun and faced him. Jet fire jumped on his neck.  
Windblade charged at him and stabbed him in the chest. Dreadwin landed a similar blow. Grimlock blasted off a beam of energy. The walls burst open and Ultra magnus leaped through. “what’s going on.” Duke shouted.  
Windblade caught Scarlett. “were facign a crazed maniac.”  
Gung ho was hanging on to Jet fire Fist and fired a grenade into the small hole inside Grimlock’s armor. The explosion rocked Grimlock who blasted uncontrollably. The ship then shook.  
Rodimus pinned the Stunned Air raid to the console. “you have no hope.”  
“not really.” High tech stepped on a button.  
Rodimus looked at the screen. “no you fool that will destroy the ship.”  
The ship burst at the seems and Airraid managed to push Rodimus off and they shot out of ship.


End file.
